The Heat of Summer Sunshine
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: That’s when she saw him. Water dripping form his ebony locks and onto a well toned body. Dark eyes stared at her, locking her gaze with his. She could have sworn she was even drooling. But then the moment shattered when he asked, 'Who the hell are you'
1. The Job

The Heat of Summer Sunshine

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although the idea is entirely mine

Rated: T for language, slight violence, and _possible_ adult themes.

…

Summary: Sakura's summer was going to be like any other. Work at the beach shack to save up some money; maybe catch a few waves on her breaks; be annoyed by her best friend, Naruto. But this time, summer's heating up with the arrival of her new co-worker.

…

It was a beautiful day to be at the beach. Cool waves rushing onto the sandy brown shores, bringing a collection of shells and sea critters in from the ocean. Kids building sand castles along the edge, trying not to have their masterpieces destroyed by the oncoming water. People all over relaxed on their towels or chairs, tanning or reading. It was a perfect summer time… well, at least for them.

But here she was. Pink hair tied up, sweat forming on her brow, in a barely air-conditioned room, selling shovels-and-pails and soda pop. Donning the uniform of a white shirt with the company's logo and khaki shorts that were slowly giving her a wedgie. That perverted man who had become the newest head of the incorporation designed the outfits so that "the female employees would be more comfortable in their work environment" (All he really wanted was to see their legs, and hopefully draw in more customers). Yes, it was all too much for the one and only Haruno Sakura.

Especially when her best friend was pestering her about some new friend he met at a skateboarding convention (or something like that) and the fact that she was the only person working today. Didn't they hire a new guy to come in? Probably some nerdy boy that will only stare at her legs all day and make bad jokes.

"Naruto, shut up. And move out of line, customers are waiting."

The said male turned around to look behind him, only to see no one.

"What customers? The plant in the corner or the trashcan? C'mon, Sakura, he's really cool, and I'm sure you'd love him. Pretty pleeeeeeeeease! Nobody will ever find out," he whined to his best friend from the other side of the counter, big blue eyes watering dramatically.

"Alright, alright! My break is soon anyway."

She knew she shouldn't have gave in to his puppy dog eyes and his quivering lip, but if it got him to shut up then she knew she had to.

…

He lead her outside, and Sakura began to thank Naruto in her head for saving her from that hellhole. The sun beat down on the two of them, and Sakura had to shield her eyes from the bright rays.

"This way, Sakura!" Naruto called to her with a wide grin on his face.

If this was another plan to hook her up with some lame, egomaniac again, then Naruto would sure be in a lot of pain. She sighed as she hopped down the steps just to keep up with the over enthusiastic blond.

She took off her sandals, letting her toes sink into the hot sand beneath them. Running after Naruto, she squinted in the bright light to see who he was talking to.

That's when she saw him. Water dripping form his ebony locks and onto a well toned body. Sultry dark eyes stared at her, locking her gaze with his. She could have sworn she was even drooling. But then the moment shattered when he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

She blinked. "I-I'm Sakura."

The boy ran a hand through his wet hair, and glared at his new friend. "Is this your girlfriend? She's flatchested, you know."

Gasping in shock, the girl folded her arms over her chest. She may not be the most developed girl, but she did take after her mother. It wasn't her fault.

Naruto jumped in quickly his face beet red, "Wh-what?! No, Sakura isn't my girlfriend! She's just my friend, almost like an older sister. I wouldn't date her even if you paid me."

It probably wasn't the best thing to say, as she turned on her heel and stomped (or at least she tried to, which was difficult considering her feet sinking into the sand) back to the '_Shake n' Shack Beach House_'. Flatchested? Who did that guy think he was? And Naruto, she couldn't believe he'd say that in front of that cute, yet rude, new guy.

"Sakura, wait up! I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it like that!"

How come she couldn't stay mad at him?

"I know Sasuke can be a bastard and a-" Sakura cut him off.

"Shut up 'cause your not helping his case. Stupid pile of shit," she muttered darkly.

"Well, you better get used to it. After his break is over, he's going to work," Naruto stated matter-of-factly, arms folded behind his head.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell? _He_ was the new employee at the beach shack?! Her green eyes glanced over to where he had been to find him no longer there. Covering her face with her hands, she sighed and mumbled, "Why me? Why me?" Her vacation couldn't get any worse and it had just started.

…

"One banana and peach smoothie. That'll be $4.97. Here's your change. Thank you and come again," Sakura said half-heartedly forcing a fake smile on her face.

The events from earlier kept running through her mind, and it didn't help that in a few minutes he'd be working right alongside her. Maybe this was all a very bad dream.

Looking down at the cash register, she placed the money she had just received into the cash register, in a very neat fashion. She was bored and sorting the money and placing it in correctly was the only thing to keep her busy.

She heard someone enter and automatically greeted, "Welcome to Shake n' Shack Beach House. How may I help you?"

"By shutting the hell up and giving me my uniform."

She knew that voice. She gritted her teeth, handing him the clothes that he was required to wear roughly. "Changing room is in the back," she stated ignoring the glare he sent her as she greeted a new customer.

…

Well, here they were working together… in a sense. They had divided the work method. He'd be in the back until four and then they'd switch and he'd run the front. He didn't even leave her time to object as he silenced her saying, "Do you want to scare away all our customers with that face of yours?"

That had silenced her for a while. She had begun mumbling ways to kill him since. Which terrified some of the people in the little building. Yet they didn't say a word about the crazy girl working the front.

"Hi, welcome to Shake… n' Shack Beach House. How may I… help you?"

She stared at the two teenagers in front of her. One a slightly tall boy with bright orange hair and the other was a very short girl (compared to him and most other people in line) with dark hair and violet eyes.

"Damn, just order already, midget."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, and Sakura began to grow impatient with them, yet didn't voice her opinion aloud.

The girl looked up, fingers fiddling with the bunny-faced charms on her pink cell phone.

"I want a _strawberry_ milkshake," the girl glanced over to her partner (or boyfriend, Sakura honestly couldn't tell). His cheeks were slightly going pink as he paid for her drink. She smiled as she got her drink and her hand then laced with his as they took a seat near the entrance.

After a good twenty minutes of tending to people, Sakura sighed as the clock behind her ticked away the last few seconds of her shift at the front. She dreaded going to the back to stack boxes and do inventory.

But the entities above weren't being kind to her. Sasuke appeared a minute or two later, sweating from the heat in the back, his bangs stuck to his forehead.

"How about you take a break," she offered him with a small smile on her face. Just because they hated each other didn't mean she couldn't be civil at times. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing as he sat himself down at a table closest to her.

Just then though, her day was further ruined when a few girls she had been dreading to see came in. Sakura didn't even greet them as they headed towards her.

"Well, Forehead, hop to it. I want an unsweetened tea, fries, a burger -leave off the onions- and also a pretzel," the girl said as she eyed her newly manicured nails.

Sakura turned to get their order when Ami started to talking to her friends, "It's such a shame really. All those poor people having to stand around while Forehead waits on them. I'm pretty sure they lose their appetites when she brings them their food, not only because she's ugly but slow too."

Her friends burst out laughing and Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes when she realized that Sasuke was watching. Forcing them back, she began to work on their order.

She placed the burger and fires on the counter, giving Ami a glare. She grabbed a pretzel and turned to get the tea that was ordered. Looking at the drink in her hands, she got an idea for a very sweet revenge. It was even funnier to her as Ami began rambling on about the expensive white windbreaker that she was wearing.

Placing the pretzel on the counter she said automatically, "The pretzel, burger, and fries comes to a grand total of $10.67, but the tea…" She stole a glance at their bored expressions. Giving them a smile, Sakura dumped the contents of the tea down the front of Ami's shirt. "But the tea is on the house."

She left Sasuke to take care of the whining girls as she haughtily walked to the very back where they stored items. Her arrogant smirk was soon replaced by a frown as she looked at all the things she had to do. She had to finish off where Sasuke left off and then make sure everything was in order.

Groaning, the pink haired girl glared at her watch, trying to will time to go by faster. If it weren't for the giddiness she still felt from the scene with Ami, she probably would've dreaded it further. Oh, well, at least it wasn't a boring start to her summer after all.

…

She didn't even know she had fallen asleep until later when she felt something cold being pressed against her face. Assuming it was Naruto she slapped at the hand slightly and grumbled, "Naruto, let me sleep. Come back in another few hours. I'll tell you about what I did to Ami." She smiled to herself but shot up when the other person sighed.

"I'm not Naruto. Wake up, have you even started inventory?"

Sasuke stood in front of her, the drink that had been pressed to her face in his left hand, and a frown on his face. Sakura drowsily stared up at him. It was almost surreal. No way in hell could this be reality.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she straightened out her shirt and hopped off the boxes she'd been sleeping on. She grumbled out an apology, and sheepishly stared at the floor.

"Well, you should really be apologizing about what you left me to deal with. It was not easy trying to calm down that annoying girl. And when she stopped crying, she began hitting on me."

There was a smirk on his face and she knew that he wasn't angry with her wasting perfectly good tea on that brat. She smiled a little, her cheeks going pink. She was sure her face matched the bubblegum color of her hair.

"I've closed the store, so I might as well help you out a little."

She shrugged her shoulders as he began to help her out, secretly happy she now had a partner to work with. Glancing at her watch she realized it was already eight. Her mom wouldn't care, she'd probably be off on another date.

She reached up, trying to place a particularly heavy box on the shelf when she felt Sasuke take it form her and place it their himself. He smirked as he queried, "Need help, Princess?" Sakura flushed at his comment and flipped him off. "To hell with you, Sasuke."

…

They finished within a few hours, and Sakura was beginning to grow tired once again. She heaved a sigh of relief as she seated herself across from Sasuke at a table in the front room.

"Thanks," she whispered as she played with her straw in her drink. He didn't answer, and she knew he wouldn't. But at least he listened.

She glanced into his eyes. He was rather handsome when he wasn't throwing a few rude remarks her way, and she found that he wasn't as bad as she had pegged him to be. That's when she got an idea.

"Hey, do you want to go out to the beach?"

He titled his head, her enthusiasm amusing him. "Whatever."

She tugged on his hand and led him to the beach outside, the breeze blowing through their hair and chilling Sakura slightly. She loved the ocean, especially at night when the moon gave off its glow on the icy waters below it. The lighthouse ahead cast it's lights through the blackened sky, guiding the boats that were out and needed the light.

Plopping down onto the sand below, Sakura sighed dreamily. This was why she decided to work at the beach house. The view was beautiful and on breaks she was allowed all the access she wanted.

The presence beside her was welcomed as she began voicing out rather personal thoughts to her new co-worker.

"My dad used to take me down here, before my parents divorced. My mom would come along, too, and we'd build sand castles or play in the water. It was the only place we ever went to as a family. Anywhere else, my parents would argue or break things. They'd even fight over me from time to time. Then one day, he just left. Got fed up with us, I guess. Weeks later the papers came in. My mom got full custody and the only time I've seen him in the past eight years was at Christmas when I was twelve. That was five years ago."

She laid herself down on the sand beside him, her green eyes staring intently at the moon and stars above. She traced patterns with her fingers, until she started laughing to herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I bet you didn't want to hear my sob story," she spoke softly as she glanced over at him. He didn't say anything as he gazed out into the waters ahead. He then stood up, dusted himself off, and offered her his hand. She accepted after taking one last glance at the ocean.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

…

The walk to her house was a quiet one. The only thing he asked was which way to her house. Sasuke was okay with it, he liked the silence since he was used to it. And Sakura wasn't too keen on breaking the peaceful atmosphere either.

When they reached her home, she bid her new co-worker (friend?) good night as she slipped through her doorway. And once inside, she ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Sinking against the wooden entrance, she laid her head and hands and sat and cried.

…**End Chapter One**…

A/N: Well, what do you think? I've had this idea for a little while now and wanted to see how well it did. Would you like for it to continue or not? I really would like to continue it, add in the humor that I've planned out, and maybe some love triangles that have come to mind? Please, review either way. No evil flames like "this is a piece of shit" only constructive criticism! Hope you enjoyed. Till next time!

Sweet Bliss

Oh and one more thing! The two customers (the guy and the girl) are from another well-known AniManga that I've recently obsessed over. Anybody know who they were?


	2. Coffee Kisses

The Heat of Summer Sunshine

By: Sweet Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…

A/N: Well, congratulations to **-pinkk.pocky- **and **sleepykittycat**! You managed to get the answer to the last chapter's question. The two customers were Ichigo and Rukia from _Bleach_.

…

Sakura awoke with a start the next morning to find her pillow slightly damp. She assumed crying as she recalled the night before. The conversation with Sasuke. Well, the one-sided one at least. She had brought up the story of her parents and her slightly messed up family. What was left of it anyways. It wasn't "sob-worthy" she knew, but it wasn't like she brought it up everyday. It hurt to mention that her once "happy" family slowly deteriorated until her parents no longer were on speaking terms with each other or their daughter.

She checked her watch and sighed. She had nothing better to do. She didn't need to head to work for another three hours and it was only six in the morning. She could go out for a morning walk, maybe stop by the coffee shop and get herself a cappuccino.

"Mm, coffee," she sighed out dreamily, her mouth watering slightly. It was natural; she was a coffee addict. Besides, she hadn't had any since yesterday morning.

She threw on some random clothes (consisting of green-and-white striped pajama pants and a white t-shirt with pink flower designs) considering the fact that it was six a.m., it wasn't like anyone important would see her.

She passed by her parents' old bedroom to see her mother laying there, make-up smeared on the once snow white pillow. Sakura sighed and headed down the hallway to the front door. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed a light jacket, zipping it up halfway, as she gripped the metal doorknob.

She pushed open the door, squinting her eyes in the morning sun until they adjusted properly. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she made her way down the sidewalk, her head lowered looking at her shoes.

She glanced up at her first female friend's home. She had gone to a resort for a few days and wouldn't be back until next week. Sakura knew she could call her, but she didn't really feel like she could handle the jittery girl at the moment.

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder so it would get out of her face -which only resulted in more strands of pink going into her line of vision- until she ran into some big wall.

"When the hell did a freaking wall get there?" she mumbled out, her hand slightly rubbing her sore bottom. "What is wrong with this stupid place? FREAKING walls popping out of NOWHERE! I just wanted a freakin' cup of coffee."

At the last statement she threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, her head turning up to look (rather glare) at the "wall". What greeted her was most definitely not a wall, but rather Uchiha Sasuke, an amused expression on his face.

"Are you seeing things?"

"What? No! It's just, one minute I'm walking and the next I'm on the ground. And I _really_ wanted a cup of coffee."

She huffed out the last part, her cheeks red and puffed out as she held her breath. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and her gaze burning holes into his body. Well, it was all his fault. Sakura brushed off her pants and pushed passed her co-worker, who at the moment, was pissing her off.

"Now, I'm going to be late!"

"For what?"

"Coffee, of course," she didn't even look at him as she had stated this. It was as if the coffee shop would completely shut down if she didn't show up in the next two minutes.

"Are you sure that you can make it, what with all those 'walls' jumping out?"

Was he mocking her? Because she was pretty sure that he was mocking her. She turned to him, steam practically flying out of her ears. She glared at him, which would have frightened any passerby but Sasuke was not just any passerby. He challenged her glare with one of his own.

Sakura finally gave up trying to make him disappear if she glared at him long enough. And it seemed to work so well on Naruto (he'd just cower in the corner until she finally calmed down). And- wait! He was leaving! Alright it worked.

"And where the hell are you going?" Sakura demanded as he walked passed her.

"The coffee shop. I hear they have really good cappuccinos." He didn't even spare her a passing glance.

No way was he going to ruin her morning by going to _her_ favorite coffee shop for _her_ favorite coffee. _Please_, she begged the heavens, _let him go to the other coffee shop_. She knew it was highly unlikely that he'd walk that far for coffee (it was twenty minutes away) when there was a perfectly good one only a few blocks from here.

"Well, I'm going that way, too. So leave me alone and we'll be fine."

"Whatever. Watch out for the 'walls'."

She kicked him in the shin.

Hard.

* * *

She almost laughed when he showed up at the coffee shop five minutes later.

He came in cursing her, trying to hide the limp he received from her kicking him in the legs about ten times. It wasn't her fault. She was innocent. He just didn't know when to shut up. And they call her the talkative one.

He plopped down at her table, almost reluctantly (it was either her or the girl that started drooling when he entered) after ordering his choice of coffee.

"Why, hello, Sasuke," she greeted sweetly, chin propped in her hand.

He glared at her, but didn't say a word. She grinned at her victory and lightly kicked him in the shin again from under the table. He winced, trying to hide the pain with a frown, as she feigned innocence.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sasuke. My foot slipped."

"Yeah, sure. And pigs fly."

"Hey! That's just mean."

She punched him in the arm this time.

"You're not too sweet yourself, you know."

She stuck out her tongue and began to sip at her coffee. That was the reason she came, she reminded herself. Not to argue with the pretty-boy in front of her, but to have coffee. It didn't matter how good he looked in dark denim pants and an orange t-shirt. Or if he just so happened to have a really nice body underneath all the clothing (well nice for the parts she had seen). Yes, coffee was better. Loads better.

"What are you looking at me for?" he asked indifferently, his eyes trained on the steam rising from their drinks.

Sakura blinked. Once. Twice. Why was she looking at him?

"Thinking of ways to piss you off."

"How many?" That was random.

"What?"

"Ways to piss me off," he stated gazing at her.

Sakura tapped a finger to her chin in silent contemplation. Well, there was kicking him in the shin. And… She couldn't think of any at the moment. Maybe she should experiment more.

"One."

He didn't say anything, but sat there with a smirk on his face.

"Are you in love with Naruto?"

Well that triggered a response and got that stupid smirk off of his face.

"Hell no!"

"Two," she now said and watched as he fumed from the previous question.

They remained silent, the only sound was the soft hum of the music in the background and the orders from customers. Sakura glanced down at her watch and sighed. Well, she managed to waste an hour and a half already. Only another hour and half till work. And she'd already spent so much time with this bastard already. She glanced up at the teen that sat across from her. He didn't say anything as he swirled the contents around in the half-empty cup.

Sakura stood from her seat and threw away her cup.

"Well, see ya at work, Sasuke!" she called out as she stood in front of him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

"What? You're not going to walk me home?" she cried out sarcastically.

He shook his head no.

"What about the crazy rapists in this town?"

"I'm sure you could handle them."

"Touché," she agreed, watching as he tried to rub his bruised arm casually.

She smiled up at him, as he was standing a few inches taller than she. He was really cute, and she had a sudden urge to kiss him. Must have been the coffee talking, she thought to herself. Now way in hell would she kiss that asshole. So suppressing the urge, she strolled out of the café thinking that maybe this new boy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Days at work seemed to be going by faster this summer. Was it because she had a new co-worker and shifts this time? Was it because she was desperately awaiting the arrival of her best friend in a matter of days? Or was it because she woke up everyday just to argue with Sasuke? And kick him in the shin… Probably the latter.

But right now, she was on her shift and listening to Naruto ramble about anything and everything.

"Why is this place called Shake n' Shack? I'm mean, does that not sound dirty to you? It's sounds like a bar or a really dirty hotel."

Well, he had a point.

"And how the hell would I know?" she snapped impatiently. "I did not come up with the title."

The blonde stopped his ranting and pouted.

"C'mon, Sa-ku-ra! Don't be so mean. This is the last time I get to see you for another five hours!"

"It's not that long, Naruto. Stop being a baby, and suck it up."

She let him go off and sulk, until she felt bad enough to buy him a drink. That was probably all he wanted. He blew his last few dollars on ramen.

Sasuke came from the back a few minutes later.

"Is it almost done?" she asked as she handed back someone's change.

"Yeah. There are a few more packages," he answered as he drummed his fingers against the countertop.

She nodded to him, happy that there were only a few left. She left the register to him and walked into the back, not noticing the small evil smile Naruto sent her way.

* * *

"So-ooooooooo, Sasuke," Naruto said slyly as he strolled to the counter.

"What?" the raven haired boy asked as he began wiping up the tables in the beach shack.

He cleared off the last table, discarding the garbage into the trash can in the front-right corner of the small shop. But Naruto kept grinning like an idiot.

"What?!" Sasuke snapped out making the blonde jump five feet into the air.

He gave him a sheepish look, and then said, "Do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke paused in what he was doing and shrugged.

"She's not horrible."

"That's not a straight answer!" Naruto whined out, his arms crossed and his bottom lip jutted out.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto huffed, his eyes shifting from the boy to the back room.

"Come on, Sasuke, there has to be something going on! You two are always here together. Alone! You can't tell me you two haven't already kissed at least once?"

Him? Kiss the pink haired co-worker of his? Sure he'd love to. When hell froze over. But he didn't voice that aloud, instead he just shook his head no. This just made Naruto pout even more.

"Aww, c'mon! You can't say you haven't had any inkling to just kiss her," Naruto stated, desperately trying to crack the hard exterior of his male friend.

"No. Have you?"

"What? No, Sakura's like my sister. I'm just watching out for her. Trying to hook her up with the right guy."

Sasuke quirked a brow. What the hell was this idiot rambling on about?

"And you think I'm the right guy?"

"Better then that stupid, stuck-up ass named Hyuuga Neji," Naruto answered as he began to walk out the door. "See ya later! Tell Sakura I said bye." With that the bouncy Uzumaki was gone, leaving Sasuke to think.

Who the hell was Hyuuga Neji?

* * *

Sakura smiled happily as she placed the last box up onto the shelf. Sasuke hadn't been lying. There really weren't that many boxes that day, and tomorrow there'd be even less. That meant more time up front and less time in the back.

The young woman wiped the sweat from her brow, and pranced off to the front of the building. Sasuke had already cleaned up everything, the register locked and the garbage taken out. And as always, he was sitting at the table closest to the counter with her favorite drink already sitting there. It was a routine they had fallen into after the third day. And Sakura really enjoyed it.

"Naruto said he'd see you later," Sasuke spoke quietly, which was unusual because he never started the conversation.

Sakura nodded, sipping her cool drink. It was a refreshing thing to feel after being stuck in the back for the past hour.

"He also said something about a guy named Neji," Sasuke said his eyes trained on his drink.

Sakura choked on the liquid in her mouth and after managing to swallow it down, she sputtered, "W-what?"

Naruto couldn't possibly have told him about her crush on Neji, could he?

"He's just some guy from school that I talk to. Naruto just doesn't like him," Sakura answered to the best of her abilities.

It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. It's not like he needed to know anyways. She was way over that jerk. But Sasuke didn't probe any further on the matter. He just sat in silence for a while until it was time to head home.

Like always, he walked her home. He had told her once that it was due to his parents always stressing manners. From what Naruto had said and the way Sasuke acted, he came from a very wealthy family. But he didn't flaunt the fact, so she couldn't be sure.

She folded her arms across her chest as a chilly breeze swept passed her. It may have been summer but the nights could get cool at times. And her stupid work uniform wasn't helping keep her warm.

"So, Sasuke, why'd you move here?"

She couldn't help but ask. She was tired of the silence that always seemed to hang over them when they walked home. She heard him sigh and then speak.

"I guess I just got tired of my old home. It wasn't like there was anything there that really mattered to me."

"What about your parents?"

He flinched as the words left her mouth. The tension came back and so did the eerie silence. But then she heard him, his voice so soft that if she hadn't paid attention she would have never heard it.

"I don't have any parents."

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. But he just shrugged as if the subject had never been brought up. Maybe it was better that way.

They didn't talk again until they reached her house. Both locked deep within their own thoughts.

"Well, thanks for walking me home," Sakura said with a small smile on her face as she turned to face him.

He nodded to her, about to leave.

But for some reason she gripped hold of his upper arm and turned him back around to face her. Her inner self was screaming in happiness but her logical self was berating her. What the hell had come over her? Well, all rational ways of thinking were shoved aside as she leaned into him.

She felt him stiffen as she placed her hands on his chest. For a second she wanted to back out of what she was about to do, but then she felt him relax and meet her halfway. His lips were soft on hers and slightly hesitant. His hands, unsure where to go, found themselves at her waist. It felt better knowing that he was just as inexperienced as she was.

He broke away, leaving just as sudden as he came, leaving her a little lightheaded. She heard him take in a shaky breath and exhale just as unsteadily. But his hands hadn't left their place at her hips and his forehead was still placed against hers. Even though Sakura wished it could last a little longer -it felt so right to be so close to him- she knew she needed to get inside her home. Wake up to where all they did was fight. Where everything made sense even when it didn't.

So that's what she did. She removed her hands off his chest and gave him another small smile. Then she slowly steeped out of his hold and bade him goodnight. And as she lay in her bed later that night, the kiss still playing in her mind, she knew she didn't like the Hyuuga heartthrob anymore… She liked the antisocial ice cube of a friend. The one that had showed up and so rudely greeted her.

She liked Sasuke.

…**End Chapter Two**…

_Preview for What's to Come_

_"So, Sakura, what were you saying?" the blond female asked, placing her light blue sunglasses on top of her golden locks._

_Sakura felt her own green eyes water. She was too late and now her best friend liked Sasuke. But how could she have kept him from Ino anyway? Sooner or later, he would have fallen for those big blue eyes and her charming smile. She was an aspiring model for heaven's sake! What did she have? Nothing. Flat chest, feisty personality, and hair the color of a sticky substance you scrape off the bottom of your shoe._

_"Oh, nothing, Ino. I'm just glad your back. I missed you."_

_Ino just smiled at her. "I missed you, too, Forehead."_

…

_Sasuke was annoyed. What the hell were those two doing back there? Sakura didn't need any distractions. Especially a stupid, arrogant, sissy named Hyuuga Neji. And he knew just by looking that Neji didn't want to stop at holding hands._

_Well, it wasn't any of his business, he reasoned. He'd just ignore them. That was the case until a really soft giggle came from the back._

_"God dammit," he swore loudly._

_He turned from the register and slowly made his way into the back room. He went over the whole scenario in his head. He'd tell them it was closing time, Neji would leave, and Sakura would walk home with him like she had for the past week or so. But when he entered and saw Sakura leaning against the wall, Neji's hands making their way up her shirt, and his tongue down her throat. Sasuke snapped._

_He jerked the Hyuuga pretty boy away form the girl and glared._

_"Get the fucking hell out of here," he growled out, his black eyes never leaving Sakura's bright green ones._

…

A.N: Well, there are a few spoilers. Hope you liked them. They're basically rough outlines of the real deal (I'm still planning the whole gist of the next chapter).

That's it for chapter two. I hope you liked it. I feel it wasn't long enough (it probably wasn't) but I needed to end there. Why? Because the next chapter is where the fun finally begins! The introduction of Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Neji, some love triangles, more coffee, fluff, jealousy, and fantasies spurring from boredom in 100 degree weather! And ideas from you are all greatly appreciated! Till next time. -Sweet Bliss


	3. Sharing

The Heat of Summer Sunshine

By: Sweet Bliss

…

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. The thing is this computer didn't originally have the program I use to write on. I just installed it recently, but the bad thing is that it doesn't allow me to save in the HTML format. So, if this chapter turns out rather horrible, blame my computer. Enjoy!

…

Chapter Three

It had been a day since she had kissed him. A whole 24-hour period since her lips were upon his.

The thought alone made her smile and her heart race. She hadn't felt this good since her mom and dad had finally given in and gotten her that Easy Bake Oven when she had turned five. That feeling was quickly taken away when the oven blew up while she had been baking cookies… but that was another story entirely…

The only thing bad about the fact they had just kissed was the way he was acting.

It wasn't that it was awkward. It was far from it. They still acted like they had since they had started working together. No one would have ever guessed that they had been kissing the other senseless on her porch steps. She was bossy and he was uncaring. But that was what had been bugging her.

He had made no remark on the previous night's event. Sure there might have been the occasional glances and the accidental finger brushings, but she wanted a hint on to what he had felt about the whole ordeal! Sakura sighed as she lay down on her bed, fingers twisting in the white sheets. Maybe she was just making a big deal out of this.

Then the phone just so happened to ring in the middle of her pondering. She really wanted to give them a piece of her mind.

"Hello," she greeted, biting back the slew of profanities she wanted to say, her fingers lacing into the phone's cord.

"Is your refrigerator running?"

They had interrupted just for that! If she hadn't recognized the voice then they would've been dead.

"No, it's more of a jog really."

"Then you bet… Hey! No fair!" The other person whined into the phone.

Sakura chuckled softly.

"How are you, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked with a smile still on her face.

Sakura pictured the scowl placed upon Ino's face that the childhood nickname.

"I'm fine. And so are the guys here…"

The pink haired girl just rolled her eyes.

"How about you, forehead?" Ino queried her best friend.

"Everything here is just the same as always…" she trailed off. Should she really tell Ino about her predicament with Sasuke? Ino did usually give the best advice. "Except there's this guy a-"

"Oh my! You met a guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed, causing Sakura to pull the phone from her ear.

Sakura sighed and answered, "Well, yeah. We me through a somewhat mutual friend-"

"Meaning Naruto," Ino added plainly.

"_INO_!" Sakura snapped impatiently.

There was a pause. Sakura took this as a sign to continue.

"As I was saying," the green eyed female stated, "We started hanging out and then well last night we sort of… kissed?"

Everything was silent. Then…

"AAAAAAAAAW!!!!! Sakura has grown up," the blue-eyed teen shrieked. "Sakura, I have to meet him. To make sure he's worthy of you. Was it bad? Was it good? Tell me, and do **not** leave out a single detail."

Sakura sighed, raking a slim hand through her roseate locks. It wasn't like she could get away with not telling her anyway. Besides, whom else could she turn to? Her mom? No, she was usually off on a date. Naruto? Nope, he'd just laugh at her. So, taking a deep breath and told Ino everything. Except his name… She really didn't think it mattered.

Oh, but how wrong she was.

* * *

It was way passed ten when Sasuke decided he'd get some fresh air.

He'd been cooped up in his apartment too long, a certain pink haired co-worker stuck in his mind. He didn't even know why they were there…

Oh, right. The kiss.

He sighed, his bangs shifting because of the air.

It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed it, even though his attitude at work may have clearly stated otherwise. He just didn't know what else to do. Professing love to the heavens and writing sonnets was not his forte. And it wasn't like he could just pin her to the counter and have a hot make-out session with her there… although it didn't seem like a bad idea.

His eyes widened as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, his shaky hands clenched in his short's pockets.

And that's what he gets by hanging out with Naruto. Naughty visions of your co-worker seducing you on the counter where you work. He reminded himself to burn all of the blonde-haired boy's porno tapes when he stopped by tomorrow.

Shaking his head to rid him of the thoughts, Sasuke noticed he was nearing a tiny little diner where he might be able to collect his thoughts. There is nothing better than a cup of coffee to ease teenage hormones, as they say. Or at least he says.

* * *

The restaurant Sakura chose to seek comfort in was absolutely perfect. Very few people were there at this time, soft jazz music poured from the speakers in the ceiling, and the lights were dimmed. Not to mention the seats were so soft you could fall asleep comfortably in. Which wasn't such a bad idea to her.

Even though Ino had reassured her slightly, Sakura still held worries that Sasuke regretted the kiss. That's why she decided to leave her house, take a walk in the park, and then stop by for something to eat here.

She folded her arms on the table, resting her head upon them. Maybe if she just took a quick nap then she'd be able to rid him from her head. Yeah, right.

He was extremely good looking. Spiky black locks that she wanted to tangle her fingers in. He had well-toned arms that she wanted to be held in, and slightly roughened hands that she wanted all over her body. And lips she wanted to kiss repeatedly. And-

"Yo! Wake up."

She knew that voice!

Bright green eyes glanced upward and locked with a deep onyx hue. Sasuke!

He took a seat in front of her, his lips set in a smirk. She wondered what was so funny.

"You were flooding the place, you know?" he stated nonchalantly, but the smirk was still there.

Sakura understood his cruel sense of humor and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She then leaned against the back of the booth, her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here?" she asked eyes never leaving his.

Sasuke remained impassive stating, "No particular reason."

"Stalker," she hissed, leaning more so onto the booth's table so as not to disturb the peace.

His smirk grew bigger as he sat his coffee mug on the table. The smell of hazelnuts wafted toward her and she fought back a sigh of content. She dropped her glare and smiled cheekily at him.

But Sasuke knew better than to trust her. He saw the way her eyes had lit up and her lips parted ever so slightly. Coffee was the only thing that had this effect on her, that much he knew about her.

He moved it more towards him and she leaned forward onto the table, giving Sasuke all the more reason to smirk. He then slid it closer to the coffee-obsessed girl watching in mild amusement as she inched closer to it.

Her green eyes were hazed over and a dreamy expression was now etched onto her peach colored face. She licked her lips, ready to steal away the beloved coffee. But she was to slow and plummeted face down onto the table when he jerked it away.

She rubbed her now sore nose and glanced up at the captor of her precious caffeine induced lover. A corner of his mouth had twitched into a smile—or something along the lines of one.

"No fair!" she whined, propping her elbows onto the table's cool surface. "You big meanie!"

The scene couldn't have been more comical. Here he was dangling a warm cup of coffee above her, she was pouting calling him a 'meanie'.

"Oh, resulting to third-grade insults now," he said quirking a brow.

Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him, forgetting about her earlier thoughts. It was like that morning at her favorite coffee shop, '_Coffee 'n Cream_', when they had bickered incessantly about nothing really.

"Well, if you're going to act like that then I guess you can't have any."

He watched her above the mug's rim as he downed the drink. Her eyes had widened and her mouth was open as if she were to about to protest… or say parting words to the thing that made the world go round.

"Have you ever heard of sharing?"

Sasuke just slid the now empty mug in front of her. The teenaged girl huffed, arms crossed over her chest, eyes sadly gazing at the empty porcelain cup.

Then their fun was interrupted when the waiter came by and handed them their bills. Sasuke dug in his pocket and pulled out a few bills. Leaving a tip, he casually strolled to the register and paid for his and Sakura's orders.

Sakura blinked. Well, that was sweet of him. It was almost as if they were on a date. But she quickly shook those thoughts away. It was just a coincidence. They just so happened to be out at the same time and bumped into each other at this diner. That was it.

When they were outside, Sakura thought it best to break the silence and thanked him. He just nodded in response, leading them back to that awkward silence. She would've said something but nothing came to mind. Just a few minutes ago, they were fighting over coffee.

And now thanks to this uncomfortable tension, her mind had drifted back to its previous thoughts. Should she bring it up? What if he said yes? It would be extremely awkward afterwards, especially at work. Oh, well. Here goes nothing.

"Um, Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head, his eyes focused directly on the sidewalk in front of them.

Sakura lowered her gaze to her green flip-flops and queried quietly, "Do you re-"

Sasuke cut her off, somehow knowing where this conversation was going.

"Sakura, I don't regret last night at all."

The seventeen-year-old girl blinked. If someone had overheard them right now, it would've sounded so wrong. But she didn't care. She heaved a sigh of relief, a smile on her face. She had been worrying for nothing at all.

"So," she started, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "you enjoyed it…?"

The black haired boy scoffed. "I never said that."

Sakura feigned hurt, her hand over her heart. But the smile was still dancing across her lips. Sasuke couldn't help but glance over at her.

She was a very pretty girl. She had light pink hair that fell just below her shoulders, and bright green eyes that seemed to portray her feelings even if her face didn't. She had long legs, her work uniform doing them justice—too much when he caught those stupid surfer boys checking her out. She had a very sweet smile that he saw every now and then. And she was funny, seemingly the only person that would retort to him. Even if he had only known her for a week or two, he rather enjoyed her company.

He dreaded letting her go into her house when they had arrived.

But she just smiled, unlatching the iron fence that marked her yard. He followed her through it, walking her up to her front door. It was over too soon for the both of them. She didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"I guess I better go. I'll see you at work tomorrow," she said her hand on the doorknob.

She turned to go in but Sasuke stopped her. She glanced at him, confused. Sakura was about to ask him what was wrong when his lips met hers.

It took a second for her brain to function what was going on, but then she began to kiss him back.

His hands were positioned on her shoulders holding her steady, but then traveled down the length of her arms, causing her to shiver pleasantly. She placed her hands around his neck, her fingers gripping the material of his red polo. He then deepened the kiss, letting her taste the coffee he had drank recently.

He pulled away slightly and murmured against her lips, "How's that for sharing?"

Her lips twitched upwards into a smile before she pulled him back for another kiss. His hand's cupped her cheeks, stroking the skin with his thumbs. Sure, she wanted it to last forever, but she knew if she kept going at it like this then she'd faint form the lack of oxygen.

So, Sakura pulled away shortly. Her cheeks were flushed red as she rested her head on his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth he radiated. She felt him smirk against the side of her head, and for once, she didn't mind. It felt right in his arms. But alas, she needed to say goodnight and enter the sanctity of her own home.

"Thanks, Sasuke, for sharing," she mumbled into his neck, raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

Sakura shifted in his arms so she could face him. Her eyes were shining happily up at him. If someone didn't think that she was beautiful then they didn't know a masterpiece when they saw it. Holding her felt somewhat nice.

But then she pulled away, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and slipped inside the door.

And once inside, she raced to the window, peering out at his retreating back… or more so backside. She smiled to herself, her stomach doing flips and feeling up with butterflies. She couldn't wait till tomorrow.

…

End Chapter Three

…

_A/N: I am so very sorry for the late update and the extremely short chapter—not to mention the complete OOCness of it all (sorry, it'll be more in character next chapter) I didn't want to leave it unattended to and let you feel as though it was abandoned, so I decided to post it like it is anyways. And I am so glad everyone liked the previous two chapters. I'll try to reply with you all as soon as possible. Oh, and I feel flattered that everyone liked the kiss. I hope I did it justice this time._

_On this chapter, I used more conversations because I felt that it needed them. So, yeah, there are a lot of interactions in this one. Plus, I wanted you to see that they weren't going to kiss, begin a relationship, and then grow old together. Fore in the next chapter, the problems begin. So, until then!_

_Sweet Bliss_


	4. Interruptions

The Heat of Summer Sunshine

By: Sweet Bliss

…

**Chapter Four**

…

"Who do you think got sexiest man alive?"

"Naruto, what the hell kind of question is that?"

The blonde haired teen pouted and answered, "A good one."

Sasuke sighed as he flipped through one of the gamer magazines in Naruto's home.

"Why do you have to ask me?"

"Sakura's not here, and you are basically a girl," he stated simply as he twirled in his computer chair, ignoring the glare Sasuke gave him. "Well, I personally think Byakuya Kuchiki is going to have a run for his money this year what with the arrival of Gin Ichimaru."

Sasuke raised a brow at the boy, who in return just shrugged. He didn't even know how he even became friends with the blonde haired boy. They were complete opposite. He liked quiet, Naruto liked loud. He preferred coffee, the blonde liked ramen. Sasuke didn't look at other men, Naruto fancied rating them. Yep, they didn't mix. Yet…

"I'll have to agree with you there, Naruto," a new, more feminine voice, said.

They all benefited the other.

Naruto was the first to greet her, even crushing her in a bear hug.

"Sakura-aaaaaaaaaaa! You made it! Sasuke was being the biggest party pooper ev-er!" Naruto whined dramatically, clutching Sakura as if she were a lifeline.

Sasuke was the one that physically removed the boy from the oxygen-deprived girl. She thanked him, her lungs adequately refilled with air. She plopped on the bed that Sasuke was leaning on, stealing away the magazine Naruto had been reading. She flipped through a few pages and then dropped it disgusted.

"Oh, no. They voted **Yumichika Ayasegawa** for the fifth sexiest man alive!" Sakura shrieked in horror, scaring the two boys in the room by the sudden outburst. Well, freaking out Naruto but disturbing Sasuke.

Naruto quickly recovered, snatched back the magazine and cried, "Who the hell was voting for this year?! Ayasegawa… What has the world come to?"

Sasuke watched bemused as his two friends squabbled about the fifth place winner. You'd think they'd be more interested in seeing who won first. He shook his head with a smirk on his face. No, that would be almost too normal for them.

Sakura dropped the topic as she merely brushed it off as an accident—she vowed to write them about their little error later. She opted for pulling out her carrier bag and grinned.

"Guess what I have!"

The two others raised their brows, confusion written across their faces.

She dug around in her bag for a second or two, but gave up halfway. It was much more efficient to turn the bag upside down and empty it.

Right on top of Sasuke's head…

"Why do you carry all this around?" he asked, picking grapes that had spilled from their container out of his dark locks.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders stating, "I'm a food junkie."

Sasuke looked up at her from his seat on the floor, stems from the food still sticking out here and there. Sakura, giggling, plucked them out for him. And realizing how soft his dark tresses was she grew curious.

"Sasuke, how do you get your hair all soft and shiny?"

"Unlike some people I value hygiene." And then as an after thought, "I also don't go around dumping food on people's heads, either."

Sakura simply glared at the back of his head.

"What does **that** have to do with anything?"

Sasuke smirked to himself and replied, "It shows I'm more considerate."

Scoff. "Uh-huh, sure. Of course you are."

Naruto watched the display in relative humor, finding his best friends' playful banter way more interesting than that stupid magazine. And definitely a source of blackmail later. He grinned, rubbing his hands together in the clichéd evil guy way.

But the rumbling of his stomach drowned his plans out. It was enough to even stop the flirting of the other two.

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, I guess I am a little hungry…" He eyed the containers of food that littered his floor.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat with," the blonde haired boy said. He paused at his bedroom door and eyed the other two. "I really would prefer you not to have sudden urges on my bed. But just in case you do, use protection. I don't want to deal with a kid just yet."

He dodged the pillow Sakura threw at him just in time, stuck his tongue out, and hurried out the door.

Sakura huffed, sitting beside the dark haired male who now propped himself against the headboard. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him slowly. I'm going to make it very painful," she mumbled to herself causing Sasuke to quirk a brow.

"Maybe we should have those 'sudden urges' he was talking about," he stated, a smirk teasing the corners of his lips.

The seventeen-year-old girl turned pink and nodded in agreement with a smile. She crawled across the light orange comforter, placing her hands on either side of Sasuke's hips. It was just a joke after all. But somewhere, deep down—meaning the very first thing that was on her mind—she wanted it to be true.

Then again, who wouldn't?

However, his smirk fell and his dark orbs locked with hers. She did not attempt to move, nor did he say anything. Somehow, this wasn't just a joke between two friends anymore.

He was the first to initiate it, his hand on the back of her neck, bringing her face closer to his. They were so close that she could feel his breath tickling the corner of her mouth, the scent of maple syrup filling her senses. A small smile graced her features when she felt his hand trail from the back of her neck to rest on her cheek.

Sakura lowered her forehead onto his, giving him permission to kiss her. She'd probably never get used to feeling like this even if it were the third time.

"You know," he started after he pulled his head away, "it'd probably be better if Naruto wasn't in the next room."

Sakura sat up quickly, embarrassed beyond imagination. Somewhere amidst all of the sexual tension in the room, she forgot about her best guy friend.

"Do you think he…?" she began to voice out, looking at the male across from her.

Sasuke shook his head no and answered, "He's clueless."

And then a crash came from the room next door and a loud groan.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, brushing back her light pink locks. Maybe Naruto being their friend wasn't a curse after all… But then again…

"OW! My ass," they heard their mutual friend say as he twisted the doorknob to the other room.

Sakura immediately jumped away from Sasuke at the sound of it turning. Except that she moved away too far and ended up tumbling off the bed just as Naruto entered.

His sapphire blue eyes blinked, obviously confused as to the others' positions. His dark haired friend was against the bed's headboard, his eyes closed and a smirk splayed across his lips. Sakura on the other hand was on her back in the floor, her legs sticking straight up, and her face similar to a cherry.

"Did I miss something? And if I did, do I want to know?" he questioned slowly, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

If possible, Sasuke's smirk only grew at his inquiries. So, something did happen. But before he could say anything more to the boy, Sasuke was up and at the bedroom door. With his hand on the handle he turned.

"Just following your advice," he stated slyly, and then he was gone.

It took a few minutes to get over the initial shock of Sasuke's words. Sakura, flushing red, had managed to even seat herself in an upright position. But Naruto's mouth was still agape and his bright blue eyes widened. Sakura began to worry about her ramen loving friend.

"Did… did he just say what I think he said…?" he asked overcoming his surprise.

The pink haired girl just laughed it off, a nervous grin on her face as she tried to convince her friend he was hearing things.

"You know how Sasuke is and all. Quite the kidder, don't you think?"

"Sakura, Sasuke doesn't have a sense of humor. Well, one that nobody would consider funny," Naruto said as he eyed his best female friend. "Oh, well, it's hard to tell his serious face between his funny face. They are very similar. And do you know what he did earlier? Burned all of the por—educational videos in my room. That wasn't very funny at all."

He might've said more, but Sakura tuned him out, nodding in agreement when he'd pause every so often. She propped her chin in her palm, elbow on her knee, as she smiled slightly, her thoughts trailing to a certain raven-haired coworker of hers.

* * *

Work the next day was fairly… interesting.

Sakura was feeling good that day. After all, today was one of the few times she got to leave work early. That and the fact that Yamanaka Ino, the only person she could discuss girl-talk with, was arriving that very evening. She had even decided that since the next day was her day off, she'd spend it with her best friend.

And her day just seemed to be getting better. Especially when Sasuke had tugged her into the hallway connecting the storage room to the front of the building. He gave her enough room to leave if she wanted to, but it wasn't like she was going to. She smiled up at him, anticipating what he was going to say or better, do.

"My, my, my. Sasuke, whatever are you going to do?" she asked innocently, her eyes half-lidded.

He smirked.

"Finish what we started yesterday," he murmured into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

His fingertips lightly danced across her face, trailing a line from down her jaw to her chin, tilting it so she looked up at him. She could have sworn there was a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips. Their foreheads were against each other, his black tresses tickling her as she closed her own eyes, smiling at the feel of his caresses.

His hands trailed down her arms and to her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She could feel her pulse quicken, the thumping sound her heart made loud in her ears, and her knees felt like giving way. It was amazing how he could make her feel this way.

But no matter how good it felt someone always wanted to but in…

Their lips had just met when the bell above the entrance chimed. Sakura—masking her displeasure—gave him a small smile and broke away from him. There had been a lot of interruptions lately. Too many.

He watched her leave, enjoying the view he received when she walked back to the counter—it was almost as if she was swinging her hips like that on purpose. And when she turned to face him while working on the customer's order, a shy grin on her face, he couldn't help but cock his head to the side and smirk.

They'd have to make up for those two interruptions later.

* * *

"Sakura, is Ino really arriving today?" Naruto asked, seating himself down on the counter, much to Sakura's annoyance.

"Yes, now get off! You're scaring away all of the customers."

He feigned a look of hurt.

"It pains me so to have you say that."

Sakura smiled at him, the disappointment from earlier washing away slightly. She pinched his cheek, grinning widely when she earned a soft yelp of "ow".

"You know I just love you!"

Naruto looked at her incredulously, rubbing the red spot on his face.

He scoffed saying, "Yeah, you just love to hurt me. Sometimes I wonder how I can live with all of this abuse. Between you and Sasuke, I don't know who's worse!"

Laughing, she looked down at her watch noticing her shift had been over for five minutes already. She hastily grabbed her bag from the closet colliding into a very bewildered Sasuke who had just finished his shift as well.

"What's with her?" he asked Naruto, eyeing the pink haired girl that waved bye and then disappeared out the door.

The blonde blinked a couple of times and then answered, "Uh, I have no idea. It might have something to do with this really loud pig she calls her best female friend."

"Her only friends are you and a pig?"

This was amusing.

The blue-eyed boy laughed at the other teen and answered, "No, but extremely close, especially when she does this thing with her nose. And she can be a bit of a bitch some times. Her name's Ino, though, and her and Sakura are the best of friends." He then grinned slyly at his friend and continued. "So, if you ever want to be with 'Kura, then you better get on Ino's good side. And just so you know…there isn't one."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed by the boy on the countertop.

"Whatever, get off. I've got to close up."

* * *

Sakura hadn't meant to leave like that, but she was extremely excited to see her best friend again.

She had the whole day planned out. First, they'd swing by the beach, catch a few waves and then bask in the sunlight. Then she'd introduce her to Sasuke, and maybe (or at least she hoped) they would get along well enough for Ino to not worry about her being with the wrong person. After that, they'd go to the mall and catch up. And when it was all over, she'd be able to spend some of her time with Sasuke. Yep, it was simply perfect.

But sometimes the best-laid plans go awry…

So, here she was at the airport eagerly awaiting the Yamanaka family's arrival. She had changed out of her work uniform, now wearing a yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts over her green two-piece swimsuit. Her duffel bag was slung over one shoulder and sunglasses perched atop her rosy locks.

"FOREHEAD!" She heard someone scream and her smile grew wider.

Standing five feet in front of her was a gorgeous blond teenaged girl, sky blue eyes shining happily. Yamanaka Ino. A brown skirt and orange t-shirt was covering her curvaceous figure, and a perfect smile across her face.

Sakura waved at the girl, self conscious about her own looks when Ino came up to her. Not that she thought she was ugly, but it seemed that no matter what, she was always outshined by Ino. And it didn't help that all of those good-looking boys twenty feet away were either eyeing or whistling at her best female friend.

"Hey, I missed you so much!" Ino squealed embracing Sakura tightly.

Sakura smiled, patting the other's back, and said, "Ditto."

The blonde haired girl flipped her golden locks back and grabbed the shorter one's hand. "C'mon, you promised we'd go meet that guy you were talking about!"

And without even bothering to tell her parents (or grab her luggage and get it taken home) Ino dragged Sakura out of the airport.

Once they arrived, it didn't take long for Ino to start scouting out some "hot guys" as she said. She barely let Sakura have a word in, which she was completely used to. And it was a good thing, too, because Sakura had no way how to start the conversation with Sasuke.

But Ino gave up after a while stating, "They're all those losers I see at school." And then the spotlight was placed back upon her green-eyed friend.

"Is your mysterious lover like those jerks over there?" she asked pointing to a group of players she knew from school.

Shaking her head no, she answered, "He's not my lover, Ino. We're just really good friends who just so happened to have kissed three times already a-" She cut herself off when she saw Ino's eyes widen.

"Three!"

The girl nodded meekly as Ino grabbed her in a giant hug for the second time that day.

"Ino, I… can't…. breeeeeeeeeeeeath!"

"Oops, sorry?"

Sakura, free from the vice-like grip of the fair-haired girl, practically kissed the sand she had dropped onto. The other just laughed and punched her friend's shoulder lightly.

Then she stopped to ponder on things.

"Sakura, where is that little lapdog that follows you around?"

"Naruto? I dunno, I kind of left work in a rush."

Ino chuckled out, "That's probably a good thing. It's too beautiful a day to be ruined by that-"

She was cut off by a loud, piercing yell that sounded quite similar to her pink haired best friend's name. But it couldn't be…

"Hey, look it's a freak," she greeted him.

He countered her insult with one of his own, "Hey, look it's a bitch."

Sakura grinned at their display. Even if they didn't act like it, Naruto and Ino were actually on good terms with each other. She just assumed they acted they way they did was because they were so similar.

He sat down beside them, giving Ino a quick hug, muttering, "Missed you, Pig." And Ino just smiled softly and said, "Missed you, too… dork!"

Then Ino turned to her friend, prompting her to continue about her secret lover 9which Sakura whole-heartedly denied to having such a thing). But Sakura stopped short on her explanation when Ino's attention was caught by "a total cutie" as she had said. And when Sakura saw who had caught Ino's eye, her smile drooped.

It was Sasuke.

Naruto, somehow knowing about the whole Sasuke-Sakura relationship, was also quite disappointed. He turned to see the expression on the less popular girl's face, and his face immediately softened.

"I think I should talk to him. Sakura, do you know him?"

There was a pause and then a slight nod. Ino failed to notice the quiver of Sakura's lower lip.

"So, you'll introduce me then," the bubbly girl said excitedly, winking at her best girl friend.

Sakura forced a fake smile on her face, not bothering to look at Naruto's sympathetic appearance. "Sure. Of course I will!" Ino just smiled, hugged the girl, and focused her attention back onto Sakura.

"So, Sakura, what were you saying?" the blond female asked, placing her light blue sunglasses on top of her golden locks.

Sakura felt her own green eyes water. She was too late and now her best friend liked Sasuke. But how could she have kept him from Ino anyway? Eventually, he would have fallen for those big blue eyes and her charming smile. She was an aspiring model for heaven's sake! What did she have? Nothing. Flat chest, feisty personality, and hair the color of a sticky substance you scrape off the bottom of your shoe.

"Oh, nothing, Ino. I'm just glad your back. I missed you."

Ino just smiled at her. "I missed you, too, Forehead."

…**End Chapter Four**…

**A/N**: First, before you all start threatening to kill me, I must inform you this now: Just because Ino is now introduced and Neji will come in the next chapter does not mean that Sasuke and Sakura will not have their moments. I have already plans for a few (much of them matching my own problems at the moment)

Secondly, none of the characters will be bashed and I will absolutely try to keep them in character. And the other preview from last chapter will be included next time (I felt like ending this chapter here was a good idea so it's moved till the next chapter, and if the next one is too long it will be moved to chapter 6) And the three guys in the magazine are from Bleach (look 'em up on wikipedia for reference material as to why they are so outraged by the fifth place winner)

Third, ideas that you may be willing to share are very helpful as well as any comments on how this could be better (**I'm kind of out of the mood because my inspiration and I haven't talked in a month**) And I am extremely sorry for any grammatical errors—I was editing at two in the morning.

Fourth, I am extremely happy to see that this story has been greatly enjoyed by you all (as well my descriptions of kisses—I'll be sure to do them justice in the future hint). Anyways, since I am so happy, I will give you a sneak into some of what's to come

**NOTE**: These are not definite previews (I have a tendency to change my mind about things) the first might appear in the next chapter. The second is too, but is more subject to change.

_"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his supposed best friend's back into the wall._

_Sasuke looked at him coldly. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_This only seemed to anger the shorter boy more as he growled. His fists were clenched like a tightly wound spring, itching to connect with pretty-boy's flesh. But he didn't want to upset Sakura anymore than she already was._

_"What's with you getting with Ino? Huh? Whatever happened to Sakura?"_

_The Uchiha's eyes narrowed on the male that had him pinned. He knew that if he had tried he could push him away, but he wanted to see what had gotten him so riled up. But then Naruto shoved him roughly again, his blue eyes flashing with fury, when Sasuke had yet to answer the questions._

_"She really liked you, you know. She was happy with you, and you have to go and do something like this." His voice was soft now, head lowered t the ground._

_Sasuke let out a huff of air, eyes heavenward, stating calmly, "I know." But he didn't know if the blond-haired boy heard him or not, but he didn't care. His mind was drifting to the pink-haired girl that had somehow managed to reside in his mind, whether or not he wanted her to or not._

_But he knew he did._

…

_Sakura entered the little café, the one where she and Sasuke had gotten to know each other that one day—well, rather violently in her terms, but they did nonetheless. Not even the smell of the coffee in front of her calmed her down. But how could it? It was the same flavor that Sasuke had "shared" with her in their second kiss._

_But she refused to sit at their table, the one in which he had mocked "walls" and she kicked him in the shin. She had opted for the countertop, receiving several worried glances from the elderly man behind it._

_"What's the matter?" he asked gently, taking her eyes away from her still-full cup._

_He recognized this one, which wasn't hard because of her unusual hair color, but she was the one that always had a smile on her face and usually ordered five cups by now. He touched her shoulder, a tender smile on his face._

_"I wish I knew," she answered truthfully, her gaze on her dainty hands_

_His brows furrowed as to why she could be this depressed. Then he remembered that guy she had sat with a couple of weeks ago._

_"Is it about that one boy?" _

"_Maybe. I want to hate him… But I think… I'm in love with him."_

…

Well, hope those will satisfy you till next time! Thanks for reading and please review!

Love, Sweet Bliss


	5. Jealousy

**EDITING NOTES 7/27/07: Not much changed. But a couple of scenes and lines were adjusted. This way nobody (i.e. Sakura and Sasuke) came off as whorish. And it works better with the story if I did this. So, the following scenes have been tweaked:**

The end of Ino's introduction scene

Naruto/Sakura phone call (Naruto's lines on seeing Ino and Sasuke together)

Sasuke walking Ino home pt. 1 (some things were cut out, such as; hand holding, lines modified, etc.)

Sasuke/Naruto confrontation—Naruto isn't as accusatory

Mall scene (too much to explain so feel free to re-read)

Sasuke walking Ino home pt. 2 (not so jerk-like on Sasuke's part, although the bickering is still there between Sasuke/Sakura

Ending scene is partially modified

**So, that is all. It comes more to a misunderstanding rather than the two being ultra-jerks. Enjoy the re-reading! And there are more author notes at the end so be sure to check them out as well!**

* * *

The Heat of Summer Sunshine 

By: Sweet Bliss

…

**Dedicated to the super wonderful **xXFreak-headXx **for giving me the greatest ideas and helping me out with my writer's block. Hope you like it!**

…

Chapter 5

…

The sun had already begun to sink below the sea green waters ahead by the time Ino had managed to pull Sakura towards the direction of Sasuke. Naruto, oddly quiet, also tagged along—although his mind seemed to be elsewhere. But Ino paid no mind to the fact that the atmosphere was so tense that even the sharpest knife could not pierce it.

The blue-eyed girl just chattered on merrily about her trip with her family. She talked about the latest fashions in Amegakure and the first-class hotel the Yamanakas stayed at. She barely took time to notice that her friends hadn't even given so much as a "yeah" "no" or "whatever".

Sakura on the other hand kept to herself as she walked alongside the talkative one. Her mind was on the bastard that had managed to capture her friend's interest. She knew Ino would've backed off if she knew that the "mystery lover" was Sasuke, but Sakura hadn't the heart to tell her. Besides, she kept telling herself, he was after all… just some crush.

But once they had gotten right in front of him, Ino shut up and Sakura just looked away. To say he was confused was an understatement. His right brow was raised and his head tilted to the side. Naruto, who Sasuke noted was also out of the norm, was the one to introduce him to the blond-haired girl.

"Sasuke, this is Ino and vice versa," he said dully, his blue eyes staring at the sign on the wall beside him.

Ino, blushing scarlet, grasped the Uchiha's hand and shook it timidly. She stammered out a quick greeting that Sasuke barely registered, his focus on the pink haired girl who wore a forced smile on her face. He barely took time to realize Naruto had disappeared.

"Hi." Was all he said and if possible, her face got an even brighter shade of red.

Ino then turned to Sakura and asked her a question. The fake smile fell from her face and was replaced by a grim line. But then she said, "Sure, I'll be just fine. Have fun."

Then Sakura turned away from the two of them and started to make her way towards her home. And when she was almost out of sight, Sasuke excused himself to figure out what was going on with the pink-haired girl. He gripped her forearm when he reached her, jerking her rather quickly into his chest. They both lost their balance and tumbled over onto the sandy sidewalk.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke!" she cried rubbing her sore limbs.

Sasuke shifted his body up so that he could actually see her face rather than her chest—not that the view bothered him—and began to untangle them from each other.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sakura," he stated coolly, fighting down his trademark smirk. Now was not the time to be fooling around… in any way!

She huffed, folding her arms over her stomach, and turned her head away. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his dampened locks. They'd both forgotten that they had fallen onto the ground and were still in the middle of a sidewalk.

"Sakura. Why are you so damn moody?"

"I'm not moody. I'm just having a bad day."

Sasuke propped his elbows on his crossed legs, his head in his palms. Sakura almost forgot her anger at how cute he looked with his tousled raven locks and the small smug smile he was trying to contain. But she cleared her mind of any such thoughts.

Uchiha Sasuke? Cute? Yeah, when Naruto swore an oath of silence and disposed of worldly possessions such as ramen. Never going to happen.

"Ino wants to get to know you better," Sakura said truthfully, leaving out the part that was annoying her. Ino wanted to not only get to know him, but she wanted to date him. "And I told her you would like to hang out."

Sasuke remained silent, and Sakura decided it was time to leave.

"I'll see you later."

She waved goodbye, her green eyes lowered to the ground with their usual glow diminished.

"Sakura," he called out to her. She stopped and turned to face him again. "That's not it, is it?"

"Good bye, Sasuke."

He frowned at her words, glaring at her back. What the hell was up with her? Whatever it was, she obviously didn't want him to know. Oh, well. Why bother anyways. Deciding it best not to hound the girl further, Sasuke headed into the direction he was sure to find Naruto. Or that girl named Ino.

* * *

"Naruto, I-I don't know what to do," Sakura whispered over the phone for fear that if she talked any louder he'd hear the crack in her voice.

But she assumed he didn't or he just didn't want to comment on it.

Sakura wiped away her tears as she stated, "What if he decided I wasn't good enough or something? Or that he had wasted a whole summer with me? I don't have much to give him to begin with. Who would want scrawny, little Sakura when you could have beautiful, busty Ino?"

"Sakura, I'm not good at these kinds of things, you know?" Naruto sighed from the other line. But he, being the greatest friend a girl could have, answered, "If he's the kind of guy that would just push you aside like that, then he's not worth your time at all."

The green-eyed girl smiled despite her tears, hugging an old teddy bear to her chest. Naruto was one of the only people she knew that could make her smile no matter what. He was like the brother she never had.

"Sakura," his voice was reassuring now. "I saw them together a few hours ago. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. He didn't seem all that interested, and he wasn't acting like he does with you. So, the only thing stopping you two from being together is you now. Just tell Ino."

Sakura shook her head, knowing he couldn't see her do so. Then she stated, "If only it were that easy, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke strolled down the familiar sidewalk, the one he found himself on everyday and usually at the same house. But this time he wasn't heading towards the white house with the iron fence, ivy growing on the sides and shaded by tall trees.

No, he was now walking home the best friend of Haruno Sakura. The one who was smiling and making small talk that he'd sometimes participate in. The one who lived next to the all-too familiar home. The one who didn't have emerald orbs that seemed to drain the sun of its light or hair of an unusual color. The one who wasn't Haruno Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino.

But it wasn't like he could just leave her to walk home alone. His mother had taught him manners after all, and she had said that it was common courtesy to escort a female home. Whether he liked it or not.

"I had a very wonderful time, Sasuke," she said, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue.

He nodded to her, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She smiled at him, her sky blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Maybe we should do that again sometime. And we could invite Sakura and Naruto as well."

_Wouldn't that just be wonderful_, his inner self voiced dryly and Sasuke couldn't help but to agree with it. After this, he knew things weren't going to be the same again.

* * *

Naruto, who had just hung up with Sakura five minutes prior, was waiting for Sasuke at the Uchiha's apartment complex.

He never understood the two's relationship. He had always figured there was something with the two of them, but they never disclosed details. And his theory was proven true when his other friend arrived.

Naruto was just a boy after all, and he had to admit Ino was a lot better looking than most of the girls he knew. But he didn't think Sasuke could be as biased as this. But he couldn't jump to conclusions. Sakura had given him away freely. And she had told Ino that he was nothing to her.

But one of them could've spoken up! And Sasuke seemed the more likely choice, especially when Sakura considered herself indebted to Ino. Besides, there was a thirty-five percent chance Ino would believe him. It was better than nothing, right?

His thoughts, however, left him when he saw the Uchiha strolling towards the large building. Their eyes met briefly; Sasuke's bored, Naruto's angry. He grabbed hold of the Uchiha when he neared and cornered him. The Uzumaki had planned on a civilized conversation, but this one worked just as nicely.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his supposed best friend's back into the wall.

Sasuke looked at him coldly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

This only seemed to anger the shorter boy more as he growled. His fists were clenched like a tightly wound spring, itching to connect with pretty-boy's flesh. But he didn't want to upset Sakura anymore than she already was.

"What happened between you and Sakura? She isn't acting the same now that Ino's back. I figured you might know."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed on the male that had him pinned. He knew that if he had tried he could push him away, but he wanted to see what had gotten him so riled up. But then Naruto shoved him roughly again, his blue eyes flashing with fury, when Sasuke had yet to answer the questions.

"She really liked you, you know. She was happy with you, and now I don't even know what the hell even happened." His voice was soft now, head lowered to the ground.

Sasuke let out a huff of air, eyes heavenward, stating calmly, "I know." He didn't know if the blond-haired boy heard him or not, but he didn't care. His mind was drifting to the pink-haired girl that had somehow managed to reside in his mind, whether or not he wanted her to or not.

But he knew he did.

* * *

Sakura could not believe she had to work today after all.

It was supposed to be her day off! She was not supposed to be standing in the _Shake n' Shack Beach House_. She wasn't supposed to be wearing these skimpy shorts or the uniform top. And she was definitely not supposed to be thinking about Sasuke.

He, on the other hand, got his day off. Sakura thought this unfair, and now she had to do all this by herself because Tayuya had decided to call in sick at the last minute. She had probably decided to make up with her boyfriend last night... and all this morning.

But back to the bastard known as Uchiha Sasuke.

He was probably too busy hanging out with Ino, or onto her. He didn't even come by to see how she was… not that she wanted him to. But it would have been nice to know that he had at least cared.

Sakura knew she shouldn't complain either. Today wasn't that busy and it was rather peaceful, not to mention it being slightly cool weather outside. Maybe she could just relax a little bit and it would be exactly like she was at home in her bed.

Well, strike that. There goes the door's bell.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

She looked up and she was met with snow-white orbs. She knew whom those belonged to. They were the same eyes that made her melt during her first two years of high school.

He was **the** Hyuuga Neji.

Neji gave her a small grin as he queried, "You're Haruno Sakura, right? We had Art together."

Inner Sakura was squealing in delight that he knew her name. He actually knew who she, Haruno Sakura, was. She just nodded, hoping that her mouth wasn't hanging open.

He chuckled and said, "I didn't know you worked here. I've been meaning to talk to you all this time. I called your hyper friend and asked for your number. He said you didn't have a phone and could not be contacted outside of school."

Reminder: Kill Naruto next time you see him… better yet, emasculate him.

"Do you think that you could take a break and we could go get something to eat?"

Sakura looked at her watch and she thanked the heavenly bodies above that her break was about to start.

"Yes, I would love to."

* * *

Here he was at the mall with Ino, on another date (or so she had called it). They were sitting in the food court after a strenuous day of shopping and the blonde going into every single store in the building.

He didn't remember when it had suddenly become just the two of them. At first, he was just with Naruto shopping in the video game store. Then they bumped into Ino, who began to bicker with the Uzumaki. Then the two fair-haired teens decided they were hungry. And now all that was left of Naruto was six empty ramen bowls and one that was still half-full. But now that he thought about it, Naruto had ran to the bathrooms in quite a hurry…

That explained a lot.

He paid no heed to the now cold coffee that sat before him, his body barely digesting the drink. It didn't feel right to have it without Sakura around. And Ino wasn't much for caffeine-induced drinks.

"So, are you having fun?" Ino asked as she forked another piece of the half-eaten salad off of her plate.

Sasuke nodded trying his best to stay focused on the pretty girl in front of him. She smiled at him, dimples formed in her cheeks from doing so. It was a rather nice smile, he noted, but it didn't seem natural. It was the kind of smile one practices for hours in front of the mirror until perfect. But he decided it was because of the fact she wanted to be a model.

Then her light blue eyes had been pulled away from him (much to his pleasure), their attention focused on someone else.

"Hey, Forehead!"

Wasn't that the nickname given to Sakura? But wasn't she supposed to be at work today? She usually went to a coffee shop for break. **Their** coffee shop as he had dubbed the place. But sure enough when he turned in his seat, he saw her. And she was happily waving, her body a little too close to the man beside her.

She laughed as she joined them, taking a seat beside Ino and right in front of him. Neji sat down on the bench next to him, a bag of food in his hand—presumably for himself and Sakura. Sakura smiled, talking animatedly to her best friend, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. He only caught pieces of the conversation, finding out that the male next to him was none other than Hyuuga Neji.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ino squealed, her hands clamped together and a wide grin on her face. "It can be like a group date! Except we're missing Naruto… I wonder what's taking him so long in the bathroom…"

He was pleased to see disappointment flicker across Sakura's face at the word "date". Her smile slipped for a mere second, but Sasuke caught it. Was she jealous? Wait—a **group** date? As in, Ino with him and Sakura with Neji… and then Naruto? Sasuke's eye narrowed at the thought. When did she get with this prick?

But the beeping of someone's phone interrupted his thoughts. It was Ino's. She excused herself and headed to a quieter area.

"So," Sakura started, her eyes staring intensely at Sasuke. "You're with Ino now?"

Sasuke smirked at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Nope, not really. What about you and this guy?" At the end of the sentence, he jerked his thumb to the silent Hyuuga.

The pink-haired girl raised a thin, pink brow up; obviously annoyed by Sasuke's rudeness. She absently moved her fork around in her plate, mixing the remnants of teriyaki chicken and rice.

"His name is Neji, for your information. And as an answer to your rather rude question, yes we are on a date."

Sasuke scoffed, his eyes rolling to cast a glance at the white-eyes teen.

"Let me tell you this now: if you are smart, you'd get your ass out of here as fast as you could. The girl's got a bad temper," Sasuke advised Neji, who just nodded his head smart enough not to comment.

Sakura stood from her seat, her fork clattering onto the table beside Sasuke's elbow.

"I do **not** have a temper!"

Sasuke looked incredulous. "Oh, really? What do you call that?"

"I call it being pissed off by an inconsiderate bastard!" she countered slamming her fists on the tabletop. "C'mon, Neji, let's leave."

Neji didn't have time to protest before Sakura grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him away from that table. Sasuke glared at their backs; part of him pitying that poor boy, the other wanting to maim him.

Ino chose that instant to return from her phone call, a bewildered expression present on her gorgeous face. "Where did they go?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke picked up the fork by his arm and stabbed it into Neji's half-full plate.

* * *

Sakura had bid Neji goodbye rather early, excusing herself by saying that she needed to get back to work at that time. She knew it was wrong to lie to him; he'd been so nice to her, but she was still too ticked off by Sasuke to do anything else.

How dare he try to get Neji to leave her? What is up with him? Just because they'd had this fling and he left her for Ino, did not mean he had any right to interfere with her love life.

Slumping onto the counter she had currently been cleaning, Sakura sighed.

Sasuke wasn't a bad guy just because he found himself more attracted to Ino. Who wouldn't? She had the perfect figure, beautiful blond tresses, and light blue eyes that resembled a cloudless sky. Besides, he could be with whomever he wanted to be with.

He'd been offered something better and he took it. It was his choice.

_But_, Inner Sakura started, _you never asked him what he wanted. You obliged to Ino's wishes and let her have him. Then when he came after you, you just shrugged him off. Maybe he thinks you don't want to be with him._

"Impossible!" Sakura exclaimed as she pounded her fist down, startling quite a bit of the customers she never even noticed.

Sakura buried her face in her hands. Why would he think that she didn't want to be with him? He was well defined, his hair was soft, his eyes could make your knees go weak, he had a very blunt sense of humor, and he was somewhat (in a weird way) nice.

Then upon remembering the conversation they had once had, when he'd asked about Neji before, she realized something. Maybe he was just worried about her well-being. He might have got the wrong idea about the Hyuuga from Naruto and wanted her to have nothing to do with Neji.

Then she recalled how she had been so rude at the mall, she said, "Shit! I've got to apologize to him!"

And just as luck would have it, Tayuya strolled in, not sick at all. She was combing her fingers through her messy hair, her eyes still glazed over with lust. Sakura made a face, not wanting to know what had happened. She quickly told Tayuya to run the shop while she was gone. Tayuya started to protest but Sakura was already gone.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to spend the rest of your day off with me! Sakura had to work and I don't know where the hell Naruto went after he came back from the bathroom… somewhere with Jiraiya most likely. Thanks," Ino said, swinging the two shopping bags she had in her hands.

Sasuke didn't say anything but did nod his head to her statement, his gaze on the road ahead.

The seventeen year old smiled at him, the dimples in her cheeks showing, as he carried the other four shopping bags she had. They were all filled with designer clothes, and Sasuke began to wonder if her parents knew about her spending habits or not.

And after the brief meeting of Sakura's knew boyfriend, Ino continued on and on about how cute they were and wondering if their signs were compatible or not—Sakura being an Aries and how they were best with a Leo, an Aquarius, a Gemini, or a Sagittarius. Well, something along those lines.

But Sasuke hadn't paid attention to anything she had said. Sakura was the only thing on his mind now. He didn't find it fair to think of Sakura while hanging out with Ino, but try as he might, the pink haired co-worker would not leave him alone.

Ino stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing Sasuke—who wasn't paying attention—bump into the buxom blonde.

"Do you think we could hang out again some time? I really enjoy your company after all and—"

She was cut off by a rather loud cough.

They both turned to see Sakura standing there, her face blank and trying to come off as annoyed. But her eyes held disappointment, and Sasuke knew it was his fault.

"Um, was I interrupting anything here? Because I can leave and you two can continue whatever you were doing in front of my house." Sakura mentally applauded herself for being able to cover up her heartache with sarcasm.

Ino, face flushed crimson for being caught asking him out—it was usually the boy who asked her out again and this had been a first, quickly bid them goodnight before disappearing into her house. Sasuke gave her a brief glance before focusing on the peeling white paint on the fence. Sakura folded her arms across her chest (fed up with the tense atmosphere that always loomed over them) and began to walk home when he finally spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't turn to face him, feeling her composure slipping.

"I live here remember? Or were you too caught up in Ino to notice? If you're going to have sex, make it a little less public… or at least not in **my** neighborhood. It's not as though I want to see that." Sakura paused with a cringe. "I'm going to have nightmares tonight. Ino, the poor thing, doesn't even know how bad you are in bed."

Sasuke cocked a brow, finding the statement funny. "And how would you know? I don't recall sleeping with you." Sakura glared at him. "Oh, and now we don't have a comeback?"

Sasuke was too enraged by the comment beforehand to correct any misunderstandings. He was just walking Ino home. That isn't what he considered X-rated.

"Don't be so arrogant, asshole. I didn't feel it appropriate to waste words on you. Besides, unlike someone, I have better things to do than stand in the middle of a sidewalk and declare love to the other followed by a heated make-out session."

"Like you have anyone to do that with, Princess."

Her fists clenched at her sides, trying to keep from lashing out at him. He was just doing this to piss her off, she kept telling herself. It's not like it mattered in the end. She had Neji. Sasuke had Ino—and if it wasn't obvious to her before this scene sure enough proved it. She was just here to tell him that, and to apologize for the scene at the mall earlier.

But there was no way in hell that she'd agree to a truce after that comment.

"You're so… so… UGH!" Sakura huffed pushing past him, choosing to ignore that stupid smirk of his.

If he wanted to play like that, then she was ready. Let the war begin.

* * *

The perfect chance for her to strike was at work. And lucky enough they both were at the beach house that day.

"Dearest Sasuke," she purred out, her eyes dancing impishly. "You don't mind if Neji visits in a little while, do you?"

She was pleased as his jaw tightened at the mere mention of he white-eyed boy's name. Her plan was falling into place, piece by piece. Neji was the final touch, and then it'd be perfect.

All she wanted to do was anger the Uchiha by flirting openly with Neji. A kiss or two, maybe a little bit of touching. But then again, she did like Neji and wanted to take the opportunity to get to know him better. It was killing two birds with one stone… only less murdering involved. Her plan was full proof… or at least she thought it was.

And true to her word, Neji entered the shack at half-past two. Sasuke was currently tending to the register, bored out of his mind by the lack of customers. Sakura, who had been previously working in the back, had come out just to welcome the Hyuuga.

"Hey," Neji greeted the pink-haired girl, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

She giggled in response, watching Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. He didn't show any signs of having seen their display, an irritated expression on his face as he glanced from the clock to the front door.

She untangled herself from Neji's embrace and said, "I have a lot of work to do. Can you wait here for a bit?"

Neji seemed to misinterpret her statement and said, "How about I help you with your work?"

This didn't fail Sasuke's ears. He immediately sprang up from his slouched position, eyes widened and lips parted in shock. What the hell was that bastard suggesting? Sasuke gripped the marble countertop firmly.

"Um, okay. Follow me," she stated. There were a lot of boxes in there and she needed some help. This way she could continue with her plan after they finished.

Or not.

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. What the hell were those two doing back there? Sakura didn't need any distractions. Especially a stupid, arrogant, sissy named Hyuuga Neji. And he knew just by looking that Neji didn't want to stop at holding hands.

Well, it wasn't any of his business, he reasoned. He'd just ignore them. That was the case until a soft giggle came from the back.

"Damn it," he swore loudly.

He turned from the register and slowly made his way into the back room. He went over the whole scenario in his head. He'd tell them it was closing time, Neji would leave, and Sakura would walk home with him like she had for the past week or so. But when he entered and saw Sakura leaning against the wall and Neji whispering—what Sasuke assumed was something suggestive) into Sakura's ear. Sasuke snapped.

He jerked the Hyuuga pretty-boy away from the girl and glared.

"Get the **fucking** hell out of here," he growled out, his black eyes never leaving Sakura's bright green ones.

…**End Chapter Five**…

A/N: Thus, I end it there. The next chapter picks up from where this ends. So, expect some major anti-SasuSaku in the next update, the preview from last chapter, a fantasy at work, and things of the sort. Although, there are always things to look forward to… such as this:

(**NOTE: This is not a for sure scene, but I decided to write it out anyway. Besides, what with the next chapter, you'll be having withdrawals of full-blown SasuSaku in this story—there is however, a few moments so don't give up hope. So, enjoy this, even if it might not appear in the actual story**)

_"So, you've seen the movies, right? They'll be helpful right about now," Naruto whispered to the slightly taller boy. When he received a nod from the one he spoke to he continued. "Well, pick up a rock—but not a large one—and throw it at her window. It wins the girl back every time."_

_Sasuke blinked at his friend. Why Naruto watched those chick-flicks was beyond on him. But he was glad he did because Sasuke had no clue on how to be Mr. Sensitivity._

_"I'll be over here in these bushes for support," the blonde said jerking his right thumb in the direction of the plants. What he left out was the fact that he was going to be there because he knew the consequences of waking Sakura—and it was far from pretty._

_Sasuke picked up a pebble that was conveniently lying in front of him, screaming to be flung at a window. It was simple: pick up the rock, throw it, wake girl up, sweet talk her, apologize for being an ass (optional), get dirty look from girl if sweet talking doesn't work, apologize for being an ass (for real this time), and finally make up with the girl. So, he threw the object in his hand at his target, going over the plan repeatedly in his head._

_Except instead of hitting glass, it went right through the _**open**_ window._

_"OW! What the hell was that?"_

_It might not have been romantic, but at least he got her awake._

_She came to the window; her pink locks tousled and clothes in disarray, as she hissed out to him, "Uchiha! Why are you throwing rocks at me through my window?"_

_"I'm wooing you, of course."_

_He titled his head to the side with his answer, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Well, you're doing a pretty shitty job at it."_

_Pause. Then._

_"It's not my fault you like to keep your damn window open at night. Why don't you keep it shut?"_

_Sakura leaned farther over the sill, her eyes rolling heavenwards. "If it were closed, I wouldn't get to experience the joy of being attacked by pebbles at… two in the morning!"_

_"Ha ha. You're a real comedian. I now know why nobody has ever put the moves on you."_

_She smiled at him, something he hadn't seen in days._

_"So, Sasuke, why are you 'wooing' me?"_

_Sasuke sighed, running his left hand through his hair, his onyx orbs never leaving hers. "It ruins the mood if you have to ask, Sa-ku-ra."_

_She giggled softly at first, but then she burst into a fit of laughter—he began to worry if she'd wake the neighbors. But then again, it was nice to see her happy (caused by him) after these past few weeks of pissing each other off._

_But as the tinkling echo of her laughter died down, it was much too quiet for their liking._

_"So, nothing's changed? Between us… you know after the incident…" His voice trailed off at the mere mention of the subject. He saw that her cheeks were tinted light pink from the soft glow of her lamp, and he knew that his probably mirrored her own._

_She did not speak for a while but then answered, "Things have changed, but we'll try our best to look past them."_

_He nodded to her, not knowing what else to say._

_"Good night, Sasuke. I will see you at work tomorrow."_

_And even if he didn't have to sweet talk her or apologize for being an ass, he knew that he was forgiven._

_Screw the clichés._

Well, I hope you have liked this. Oh, and the incident is something that ******might** happen later on in the story. Any grammatical errors can be blamed on my limited edit-time and me being without a Beta. This chapter is by far the longest one, and I'm very happy by all the positive feedback this story in a whole is receiving. You are all much loved by me, and keep me going through with this story. I promise to try to please you all! Thanks for the support. Much love,

**Sweet Bliss**

* * *

**EDITING NOTES: The lovely **Tank **is to thank for pushing me into the right direction and not letting me get out of hand with the typical **_High School Fling Drama_**. I absolutely heart you, darling. I plan on continuing with my earlier light-hearted banter and that bittersweet love that was present before. And if you liked the drama before hand, I am super sorry, but what with lack of time now that school is starting back (**and my own drama ensuing**) updates will be sort of infrequent and if it gets too complicated then the updates will become even more so scarce. So, without further ado, I shall end it here! Expect the next update some time soon (**I've already gotten most of it plotted, all that needs to be done is typing, and if I get inspired then it goes really quickly**) Love you all SO much!!!!!!!**

**If you have any problem with htis newer version, PM me and explain why. Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Permanence

-1The Heat of Summer Sunshine

Chapter 6

…

**Side Notes**: There wasn't a whole lot of inspiration going on for me these past few months. It was mainly spent brainstorming, writing, erasing, and then rewriting. But finally inspiration struck me when I was sleeping and I had to jot down this. So, after this long awaited delay, I bring to you this!

Oh, and the fight in the very beginning as well as others are credited to **it'sSAOVADY**, as well as the chapter's dedication. Thank you so much for all your help!

* * *

"Get the **fucking** hell out of here," he growled out, his black eyes never leaving Sakura's bright green ones.

Sasuke's words echoed throughout the rather spacious room, bounding off the walls and entering their ears. Neji, who had been practically on top of her, had sprung away from her rather quickly after seeing the enraged teen in front of him. Sakura settled a glare on the Uchiha, arms folded over her chest as if challenging him.

No other words were spoken for what felt like an eternity afterwards. Neji, still a little embarrassed form being caught, shifted his gaze from the female and her co-worker. It was as if he did not exist anymore and that these two were lost in their own little world.

He coughed, gaining their attention, and then said, "I'll be heading out now. Sakura, call me later."

She waved goodbye to him, and when he was no longer in sight--the entrance bell tinkling as he exited--she rounded on Sasuke.

She shoved him hard against the wall and hissed, "What the hell is your problem, Uchiha?"

"Resorting to last names now, Ha-ru-no?" he stated, stressing the syllables in her last name.

It served only as to tick her off further, her expression sour. But he was stubborn, more so than Sakura, and he was not going to back down anytime soon. She started this when she took Neji back here, and he was absolutely not going to lose this fight.

"Answer the damn question you prick!"

He furrowed his brows, trying his hardest to think of an answer. He really did not have one, more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. He just did not like the fact of her with Neji. Not that he was jealous or anything.

"You're supposed to be working. Not getting fucked senseless by some asshole pretty-boy!" He finally said.

Green eyes flashed, darkening with anger. She laughed bitterly, her eyes meeting his defiantly.

Then she spoke icily, "I should probably tell Ino the same thing."

"You really don't need to bring other people into this," he snapped at her at a loss of words.

"Sasuke, I'm pretty sure that you're the one that started this whole mess by bringing **my** best friend into this."

Sakura eased her mouth from a frown into a smirk when a thought struck her.

"Why'd you pull him away from me? Is the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, dare I say, jealous?"

Sasuke bit his tongue. He should have some retort right about now. But nothing came to mind. There did not seem to be a reason behind his actions. He just felt like it. Sasuke did not really like that stupid pretty-boy anyways.

"At a loss of words?"

If they were not fighting at this exact moment, he probably would have considered the smirk (**his** trademark smirk) she was wearing rather sexy.

"No, Sakura, I'd just prefer not cleaning up sex in the backroom."

SLAP!

The noise echoed throughout the tiny store. Somewhere in the distance, they heard the familiar jingle of the bell above the door. However, they stood frozen in place, just like they had been before they started arguing, except now there was a red handprint visible on Sasuke's pale complexion.

"I… Do you really think so little of me?" she whispered, green eyes losing their feistiness and settling into a dull shade.

Sasuke's gaze dropped to the floor, the expression on her face too much. Honestly, he did not think of her as some whore that slept around. But he did not get the chance to say that aloud because she had already stepped away from him and broke the silence.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off."

With those words, she stepped away slowly, her eyes never leaving his form, until she got to the door. She slipped out of the room quickly and quietly, and he just let her go.

Sasuke slumped against the wall, falling slowly to the ground. He leaned his head back, ivory fingers knotted in ebony tresses and tugging them. His eyes closed, sounds of angry customers feeling his ears. If he was guessing correctly, it was around closing time anyway. These people should get over themselves.

He knew he should probably get over himself as well.

"What have I done?"

* * *

The next couple of days at work went… fairly unwell.

Not in a sense that nothing was done or that there were customers complaining about a lack of service. They did not even argue. They only spoke when absolutely necessary and they did so civilly. They did not feel like wasting words on the other, both of them still sore from their last conversation. Sasuke physically (his cheek was still a little tender), Sakura emotionally (the "sex in the back room" comment still brought tears to her eyes). Even Naruto was having a strained relationship between the two.

Today, however, started a little differently.

Sakura had already known it was to be a bad day when she fell off her bed. Then when she went to make her some coffee--sure that they had not run out--there was none to be found. If that were not a bad omen enough, she arrived at work late! She had never been late in her life.

In addition, when it could not have been any worse, Neji showed up just before her break saying, "We need to talk."

She smiled at him, told him her break started in five minutes and for him to make himself comfortable at one of the tables. He nodded, his face serious, and sat at the one closest to the counter. And in five minutes, just like she said, her break started.

Sakura followed Neji out of the store, her bad feeling growing worse by the seconds that passed.

She smiled at him the best she could manage and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Neji kept his back to hers and answered, "I… Sakura, I think that this thing between us has to stop."

He turned to face her at the end of his statement, and Sakura felt her insides sink. He was dumping her? But why? What had she done?

And as if he could read her mind he said, "You didn't do anything, Sakura. You're great, and if it weren't for the fact that there was another, I wouldn't mind being with you."

There was another…?

"So, you've found someone else?" Sakura asked, her lower lip beginning to tremble. She had to bite it to keep in the tears. She sucked in a deep breath, and as he was about to open his mouth to speak, she spoke quietly, "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Sakura, wait!"

Sakura ignored Neji's words as she made her way back to the shack. Even though she tried to keep it from happening, the tears freely flowed down her face. It blurred her vision and made her feel weak.

This was the second time she had to experience this. She did not know if the reason she was crying was because Neji broke up with her or if she was having a delayed reaction to the whole Sasuke ordeal. She swiped at her face, trying to rid it of the tearstains, as she opened the door to her workplace.

She entered the cool room, immediately noticing the blond female preoccupying Sasuke's break. He did not seem to be paying much attention to Ino, but his eyes caught Sakura's and he noticed something was wrong. She sent a fake smile and made her way behind the counter to start working again.

She heard the tingle of the door and greeted as usual, "Welcome to the Shake n' Shake Beach House, how may I… Naruto?"

Her blue-eyed friend blinked at her, taking in her awful appearance, and exclaimed, "Whoa, Sakura, you look like shit. What happened?"

He rushed to her side, going as far as to jump over the counter in front of her. He gripped her shoulders to keep her from running away. She looked as though she had been crying for a while, not a couple of minutes. He hugged her to him, running his hands soothingly up and down her back, trying his best to calm her down.

He snapped his attention to the dark-haired male who looked onto the scene and stated firmly, "Sakura's taking a break, bastard."

Ino stood form her seat and asked, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"She doesn't need your help right now, Ino," Naruto said, pulling his distraught friend to the back room.

Once there, he let go of her and leaned himself against the wall. Sakura sniffled a bit, trying to compose herself before she had to tell Naruto what happened. She supported herself against the wall a couple of inches away from her best friend.

"Sakura, was it Neji?"

She nodded and spoke, "H-he… Neji broke up with me! For someone else. I thought he was different, but it turns out he's just like that bastard in there."

Naruto shushed her and said, "I've been telling you for years that Hyuuga was an asshole."

That did not seem to help any as more tears leaked form her eyes.

"What's wrong with me, Naruto?" she demanded her friend. "Why is this happening again?"

Naruto stood shocked for a moment and then smiled softly, pulling her body to his in another hug, as he explained, "Nothing is wrong with you. You are beautiful, Sakura, even more than Yamanaka. They're just assholes and bastards, and if they treat you like that… are they really worth it?"

Sakura smiled to, despite her tears. Naruto was so sweet sometimes. She did not know what she would do without him sometimes. She pulled back from his embrace and gave him a quick peck on his nose.

Naruto shared the smile and queried, "Do you want me to finish your shift? I know how much this job means to you, and I don't want you to risk it."

"No," she answered shaking her head. "I'm going to retire early. Let Sasuke handle it by himself. I'll see you later, Naruto."

His smile grew. This was the Sakura he knew, and he was glad to have her back and laughing again. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling away. He whispered a goodbye before he left, and Sakura took that time alone to think for a minute.

She felt like she needed out of this town for a bit. Her dad had invited her over, saying the invitation was to be used whenever she had the time. Maybe going to stay with him for the weekend would not be so bad. Give her time to clear her head.

She smoothed down her pink locks and walked back into the main building. Sasuke stood behind the counter, tiredly looking out the window. When he noticed her, he sat up a little bit straighter.

She sucked in a deep breath before finally saying, "I'm going to call it a day. I'm going home. You can close up shop early; I suppose what with the lack of customers today. Goodbye…Sasuke."

* * *

Later that night, she had called her dad with her plans. She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke over the phone. She and her dad had been very close before the divorce, and then afterwards he had disappeared. However, he wanted to make up for that by inviting her over so that they could hang out.

At first she did not feel like going what with work, Naruto, Sasuke, and not to mention Ino's arrival. Now it was what was best. She had not told anyone but her mom and her dad so far that she was going, and did not plan to tell anyone else except Naruto.

And as she was about to pack, deciding to call him afterwards, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sakura, feeling better?"

Naruto. He must have sensed this was coming.

"Yes, a lot actually, thanks to you," she replied smiling to herself.

He laughed and said, "There are only two reasons people have friends. To annoy the hell outta them, and to make them happy when they're all gloomy-like."

"And ninety-nine percent of the time you're doing the first one."

"Hey!" he cried indignantly and she had to stifle her laughter.

She rolled her eyes, propping the phone against her shoulder so she could continue packing. She could hear her blonde friend huff on the other side, and she could just imagine his face.

"What are you doing anyways?"

She stuffed her last shirt in her bag and replied, "I'm going to my dad's house for a while."

"WHAAAAAAAT! You can't go. What about work?"

It was best she told him now.

"I… Naruto, I don't work there anymore. I quit."

There was a silence over the phone.

Then she heard his voice, uncharacteristically sad, "Oh, okay. I'll see you when you come home."

Click.

Sakura sighed. She did not want to make Naruto feel bad, and she was definitely not leaving because of him. All she wanted was a breath of fresh air, and with the way things were going… she was not going to receive that here.

As she put the last of her things in her suitcase, she heard a car door shut outside. She lifted the bag off her bed, and raced down the stairs to get to the door before he even knocked. She quickly opened it to be greeted with the sight of a slightly older version of her father. He engulfed her in a hug, one she willingly returned, and smiled.

"Oh, it's been such a long time, Sakura. How have you been?"

She pulled back and answered, "I've been doing fine, Dad. Just fine."

* * *

For the past day Sakura had been feeling great. She did not worry about Sasuke or Ino or work--something she did not have to stress about going to. Nothing.

She had also found out a lot about her father. He was the reason she was such a coffee addict. Her sense of humor. She really wished that this could happen again and soon. Sakura had missed her father and felt as if they need to make up for lost time.

"Okay, o tell me… are there any boys in your life?" he asked over a steaming cup of coffee.

She laughed and replied, "I am NOT having this conversation with you!"

He laughed alongside her, a twinkle in his dark green eyes. She lifted up her mug, trying to contain her smile. He raked a hand through his brown hair and suddenly his expression grew serious.

"I've had a lot of fun bonding with you, Sakura. And there was a reason I invited you over."

She nodded, her way of telling him to continue.

He smiled at her and said, "As you know the summer is drawing to a close." She again nodded. "And… I would like very much if you would… stay for a while."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, placing her hand over her father's. and said, "Dad, I'll visit again. Don't worry. I love it here."

"Sakura, I don't want you to visit again. I want you to stay here… permanently."

…**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Oh, my. It's been an awfully long time. I am very sorry, but the inspiration has been lacking as of late. But I got an idea from one very special reviewer that lead me to come up with many more ideas.

I'm kind of iffy about this whole chapter. Sakura had to be the main focus because Sasuke really doesn't need the spotlight for right now. He'll become prominent again next time. Neji is not entirely out of the story either, he will actually pop up quite a bit more. And if you're wondering, **Sakura took Neji's words the wrong way. He was referring to Sasuke as the someone else, and that Sakura hadn't entirely gotten over him.** He probably should've tried to been more clear with her, huh?

Also, I have no clue as to when the next update will be. Hopefully soon as I have many more ideas that I would like to happen. As well as this story is soon to end. A few more chapters maybe, but not any more than ten for sure.

I would also like to thank everyone for their words of encouragement. And if you haven't already, you may want to read the edited parts of chapter five. They may be a bit helpful for you.

Thanks again. Hugs and kisses with lots of love!!!!!!!!!

-Sweet Bliss


	7. Rainy Days

The Heat of Summer Sunshine

By: Sweet Bliss

…

**Author's Notes**: Dedication for this lovely chapter goes out to the one and only, **Sakura Uchiha**. Not only did you sympathize with the writer's block I had in past chapters, but you messaged me constantly with demands of updates. Well, not demands but I did get the point and got to work on this chapter! Thanks so much for your help!

And to all the reviewers that have stuck by me through my inconsistent updates. The Heat of Summer Sunshine wouldn't be what it was without you! Love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter. You might be happy with the ending… : )

…

Chapter 7

…

"As you know the summer is drawing to a close, and… I would like very much if you would… stay for a while."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, placing her hand over her father's. and said, "Dad, I'll visit again. Don't worry. I love it here."

"Sakura, I don't want you to visit again. I want you to stay here… permanently."

Sakura sucked in a breath, gasping in shock. Her eyes had widened considerably as well.

Permanence? He wanted her to live here… No, strike that. He wanted her to move here and stay until it was time for her to start her own life. He seemed to sense her hesitance and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You can take the rest of your summer to decide what you want to do. Hell, I'll even give you longer. I missed you, honey. I missed being a part of your life, and your mother has consented. It's all up to you from here on out."

Sakura nodded numbly, her mouth somehow refused to work. Her father's grin widened and encased his only child into a warm embrace. It was an embrace that she returned half-heartedly. The only thing on her mind at that moment was leaving her friends…

Finally her mouth managed to form words and she managed to offer her father, "Thanks, Dad. I'll think about it, okay? I'm going to go to my room now. Be back in a few."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, Naruto?"

The blue-eyed boy swung his feet back in forth over the edge of the counter as his moody friend glared at him. It had been kind of quiet for the past day or so without Sakura, and both had begun to miss her. Especially Sasuke. And now he has found out she quit her job.

Naruto sighed and repeated, "Sakura is staying with her dad and decided to quit working here. That is all there is to it, nothing difficult. And people call me the stupid one."

Sasuke frowned, wiping the tables clean in the tiny shack. Sakura quit… was it because of him? Neji? Was she just tired of this shitty summer job? That girl was so complicated sometimes.

"Honestly," Naruto breathed with a sigh, "I don't blame her. Asshole co-workers, jerk of a pig, and some dick who decided he was too good for her. The last one, though, is entirely her fault, since I did warn her about him. And then there is this shitty environment. Plus a really whorish store name. I mean the 'Shake n' Shack Beach House'? That's just practically screaming cheap hotel and a hooker."

Sasuke tried his very best to ignore Naruto's incessant murmurs, but found that difficult… even while running the store's air conditioning and the milkshake machine. What did he care if the shack had a very suggestive name? Had Naruto ever met the president of the organization? He would certainly understand, and refrain from asking these questions, if he had.

Exiting the main room, where his hyper friend still sat atop the counter rambling, Sasuke pulled out his phone. Searching through his contact list, he finally landed on the one person he needed to talk to. Quickly dialing the number, he placed his phone to his hear and waited for the person to answer.

"Hey, Ino, we need to talk."

* * *

Sakura grabbed her cell phone and flicked it open. She turned it back on, having turned it off after Naruto called her non-stop begging her to stay with him and not visit her dad. Stay. That word hit her hard as she thought back to her father's offer. Should she accept? If she did she knew she would miss them all, especially her ramen-obsessed friend. She smiled at the thought of him. But then there was the whole thing between Sasuke and now Neji... Naruto would understand, right?

When her phone finally booted back to life, she saw there were three new voice-mails. She assumed they were from Naruto, but decided she would check them anyways. She was surprised to see they were from Neji, Ino, and the most recent one (having called only an hour before) Sasuke.

She checked the Neji message first, wondering if she should the whole time. Should she give him a chance to redeem himself? Give him another chance? Was he even worth it? She sighed as she waited for him to speak.

_'Hey, Sakura, this is Neji. I was calling to explain what I told you yesterday. You misunderstood me, so when you get this call me back okay.'_

There was a click and then she waited for Ino's message.

_'Sakura, hey it's Ino... you probably don't want to talk to me right now, huh? I... If I were you, I wouldn't want to either. I should have known, after all I am supposed to be your best friend, right?'_--Ino sounded a little teary now and she had paused to regain her composure, but it did not help--_'I really am sorry for what I did. And if you don't want to be my friend anymore, that's okay. I know I deserve it. But please talk to me again. I beg you. Goodbye, Sakura.'_

It clicked off as well. What the hell was Ino rambling on about? It couldn't be... No, that was impossible. Naruto swore not to tell, saying it was not his business. And she was positive she had not let it slip. So, that meant... but Sasuke would never say that, would he? The next message started playing and she barely even noticed it.

There was a long pause and then:

_'...Sakura, I told Ino...'_

There might have been more to the message but she didn't hear it because all that registered in her mind was that he told. The silver phone slipped from her dainty fingers and hit the floor. Sasuke told Ino about the weeks before Ino came home. He told her about them...

* * *

The next day it was raining.

Sakura looked outside the window of her father's car as he drove her back home. Familiar street signs passed her by and soon he was pulling into the driveway of her tiny little home. They sat in silence for a while, before her father put his arm around his child in an awkward hug. He pulled away and she tried her best to offer him a smile.

"Bye, Sakura, remember to think about my offer. I love you," he spoke comfortingly and she could not help but feel guilty.

She really did not want to think about his offer. The more she thought about it the sicker she became. Moving meant leaving everything behind and having to start over anew. Even if Sasuke and Neji had been jerks or if Ino had been a bad friend, she could not manage to do that part of her life over again.

So, she pecked his stubbly cheek and whispered back, "I love you, too, Dad."

She stepped out of the car and waved goodbye. When he was finally out of sight, she walked out into the rainy streets and towards the apartment complex that her ex-coworker lived. On her way over she had come up with numerous things to say to him, but when she found herself standing in front of the large building… All words left her.

Sakura contemplated on buzzing him. Did she want him to know she was there? Or did she want to spring this visit on him and throw him off guard. Either way she was at a disadvantage. Sakura had no clue on what to say to him.

An elderly lady pushed open the door and made her way outside. This snapped Sakura out of her inner battle, and she seized this chance to slip inside the building. Maybe she could think of something to say on the way up… maybe not.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of his bathroom and shut the door, damp hair sticking to his face and beads of water trailing down his shirtless chest, when he heard the timid knock at the door. He frowned, dark eyes set into a glare. Who would be visiting him? Certainly not Naruto, the blonde was out with Jiraiya. Ino would not be at the door either, after he had explained everything she went extremely quiet and then hung up the phone.

He ran a hand through his wet hair and pulled open the door. What greeted him was something… unexpected to say the least. Haruno Sakura, head bowed and pink locks hanging around her face like a curtain, was murmuring to herself in his doorway. He could not make out what she was saying, but when she finally noticed he had answered she flushed bright pink.

He could not tell if she were annoyed or embarrassed. Most likely both.

The Uchiha stepped aside to let her in, still wondering why she decided to visit him. And more importantly… how the hell did she get in?

"I got your message," she said, apple green orbs locked with his. "But why did you do it?"

Sasuke shrugged, face as impassive as always. When he set his gaze back onto her she was glaring at him. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his navy pajama pants and sighed. He himself did not know why he had done it.

Why had he done it?

"It's because you feel bad for me, huh?"

Her voice was so quiet and forlorn that he did not know whether he had heard it or not. It was so unlike her to feel so down. At the moment all he wanted to do was to make her smile again, however cheesy that sounded.

Her head snapped back up and he saw that defiant glow in her eyes. And damn, he could not think of a time she looked any better than now.

"I don't need your bullshit, Sasuke. All I want to know is why the hell you did this? First I'm not good enough, and then you use my best friend too? How low can you possibly get?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. Him? Low? Was she not being a tad hypocritical in that sense? He might have been with her in a strange relationship, but he was not the one that broke that up. Sure he might have been an asshole and is to blame as well, but it was her self esteem getting in the way. Not Ino. He grabbed hold of her wrists with his hands to keep her from moving and finally spoke.

"Sakura," he said calmly through gritted teeth, but she thrashed about in his grip. "Damn it, listen to me!"

She blinked, clearly not sensing his outburst. He sucked in a breath, and then explained. He had never felt so helpless as he did now. And it was all because of her.

"I… Sakura, I like you a lot, okay. I have since that one day at the coffee shop, despite the numerous bruises that marked my legs." She bit back a smile at that, but he caught it. "And I thought you liked me back, but then next thing I know you're shoving Ino into me. I was so confused and mad. I didn't understand why you were acting that way, so I did let Ino hang out with me. I wanted you to know how I was feeling at that moment. And I thought it was working, but then came in pretty boy. Neji. **Fucking**. Hyuuga."

He averted his gaze, a frown playing on his lips. Sasuke stopped at that moment to catch his breath, and Sakura had never seen him so pissed off before. The pink haired girl opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"No, listen. I want you to hear this. You wanted an answer so here it is! So, maybe I did use Ino a little at the end. Maybe I was jealous. I did want to get you back… But then after that fight… I didn't want you to hate me. I wanted you to at least talk to me and I knew that was only possible if I let Ino know the truth."

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath. She had no clue he felt that way. And now all those feelings that she had felt for him were bubbling up to the surface. Especially now that all coming in-between them was her dampened t-shirt and a bit of tension.

"Sasuke, I-"

The rest of her words died on her tongue as soon as she locked eyes with him. And in them she saw raw desire, an emotion she feared, but knew that her own were mimicking the same look.

Because in that heated moment Sasuke finally closed the distance and crushed his lips to hers.

…**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER EIGHT**…

A/N: Ha ha! Another chapter down and it didn't take me five months to do it, although it did take me a while because I did have to go to the hospital. Why? I got tripped down a flight of stairs at my school and came really close to crushing my knees. But don't worry, I am doing better.

On another note, this is a Valentine's Day gift to you all as well as a b-day gift to the lovely Sakura Uchiha. I hope you all have enjoyed it, and I know you were all hoping to get the answer to her father's request. All in good time, people, all in good time. Oh, and the other thing is, just because they kissed does not mean it's going to be a walk in the park after this. We still have to see what Neji wanted, her father's offer, Ino, Sakura's reaction to the kiss, and all the outcomes of it. But I do have a treat for all of you who have read this! Tell me what you think of this little spoiler! And take it however you want to, and if you don't understand my message… you will if you continue on : )

…**PREVIEW**…

_Sakura had been out of it lately. Ever since that night at his apartment, she had been worse than what she was before. He did not regret what happened, not at all. It had been something he wanted to do ever since the fight they had in the backroom._

_But did she regret what they did…?_

_He had not seen much of her the past few days. When he did, she would avert her gaze elsewhere and ignore him. Even Naruto did not know what was up with their pink-haired friend. And neither had the chance to ask her, but Sasuke knew she really would not feel up to telling him._

_He decided to ask anyways. Since when had they done what the other wanted? It was part of the rules in their twisted relationship._

_Another thing he knew was that she loved coffee about as much as him. And that was where he found her. She was sitting all alone in a booth in their coffee shop, the exact same table they had coffee the first time. He was beginning to wish that they could go back to that._

…

_Sakura idly traced her fingers on the smooth surface of the coffee shop's table. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of her father and that night with Sasuke. Her stomach churned at the thought of leaving now more than ever. She had been so lost in thought that she did not even think to order something to drink._

_That was until an ivory mug was placed before her, the scent of hazelnut wafting through her senses. Only few people knew her favorite drink, only one knew the kind she loved most. Uchiha Sasuke._

_Her green eyes traveled up the length of his arm and settled on his concerned (as worried he could be) expression. He furrowed his brows, as if trying to read her thoughts, but then gave up when she broke their eye contact. She knew what would happen if she dared keep up with that intense gaze, and she really was not sure she wanted it to happen again._

_Not with how things were going at the moment._

_"I," she started taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage, "assume you want to talk."_

_Sasuke leaned back in the seat he occupied, trademark smirk playing at his lips, as he answered, "Maybe, but you do know what happens when you assume things. It makes an ass out you and me."_

_Sakura rolled her apple green eyes, raking a hand through roseate locks, and bit back, "Nice to know you finally realized you were an asshole. You really deserve a cookie."_

_"Flattery isn't going to work, Sakura," he said and she could not help but to laugh._

_Maybe things were not going to be as bad as she thought. Not only did she get treated to her favorite drink (and many more), but she got back the Sasuke she knew before Ino came back home. Maybe, just maybe, this summer would not turn out as bad as she once thought._

…

A/n: What'd you think? Feel free to express anything in your reviews. You can even give me ideas or events that you would like to see happen. Reviews are much appreciated as highly welcomed! Love you all! And keep reading,

Sweet Bliss


	8. Making Up

**The Heat of Summer Sunshine**

By: Sweet Bliss

**WARNING**: The beginning was written during a sugar-overdose. It sounds like a cheesy pornographic movie from the 1960's. Sorry in advance, but I could not help myself. You have been warned, so no complaints!

**Chapter 8**

**_XOXO_**

They were a blur of hands and lips.

Her slim fingers knotted in his dampened ebony locks, tugging at the dark clumps. His lips traveled from her own up her jaw line to the junction in between the neck and ear, a sensitive spot that caused her to gasp. She felt him smirk against her porcelain skin, so very Sasuke-like that it prevented her from containing her smile. He broke away from her neck, showering kisses all over her face.

"How did you get in?" he asked as he nipped at her neck.

She tightened her hold in his hair, earning a grunt from him, as she answered, "Old lady opened the door… slipped inside."

He pulled away momentarily and smirked. She blushed profusely, realizing how stupid she sounded. It actually made her seem like a stalker. Sakura pulled away from him, putting a foot or two in between them.

"You did all that, just to see me?" She nodded her head. "Wow, I don't know whether I should feel flattered or creeped out. I'll go with flattered."

Sakura turned her face away from him, the color in her cheeks only reddening further. He rolled his eyes and tugged on her arm.

"Come here."

He cradled her face in his hands, placing his lips gently onto her own. She stepped closer to him, her hands planted flat against his bare chest as she kissed him back just as sweetly. She had missed him, and no matter how hard she had tried, she just could not get over him. He pulled away, pulling at her lower lip softly with his teeth, and opened his mouth ready to speak again when…

"HEY, BASTARD, SAKURA CAME HOME AND-- whoa!"

The blue-eyed friend of theirs stopped his shouting when he stepped into the living room. His mouth dropped open, his bright eyes widening. Sakura stared at him, surprised, from the loose embrace her and Sasuke were in. The Uchiha himself blinked, but other than that remained calm.

"Well," the foxy friend of theirs said, "it seems you've already received your welcome. Where's mine, Sakura?"

The only female occupant of the room flushed crimson. Naruto raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, holding his arms wide open. He watched in mild amusement as Sasuke's glare intensified and Sakura's eyes widened incredibly. She pushed herself away from the Uchiha and sped out the door, her face and hair blending in with each other.

Sasuke watched as she left, blinking in confusion. He was not sure as to what just happened. Okay, so he knew that they had been down each other's throats… and then they were literally down each other's throats. But did that mean he had his second chance with her? Or was it heat of the moment? Damn Naruto… Why the hell was he his friend again?

He turned on the blonde, growling, "Na-ru-to! What the hell?!"

"Whoa, Sasuke! Calm down, count to ten and it will all be better… I hope!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sitting down on his bed, and eying his friend wearily.

"What do you want, Naruto? Hopefully, for your sake, you had a reason."

Naruto pouted, bottom lip jutting out, and cried, "It hurts that I have to have a reason other than wanting to see you."

At that Sasuke rolled his eyes, muttering, "More like visiting my fridge."

"Shut up! I came to tell you my ingenious plan to get Sakura back, but apparently you had other ways to swindle your way into her heart… or her bed." A pillow came flying at his head. "Ow! Only kidding! You take everything so seriously. I bet your good at poker and Bull Shit!"

Sasuke groaned, falling back haphazardly on his blue sheets. Why did he feel that Konoha was a good place to move to again? He should have stayed at Suna, far away from any hyperactive blondes. It would have been dull, but his head would not hurt as much as it did now. He sat up, watching the Uzumaki pace his room and begin speaking again.

"Anyways, you must be bad because she sure did flee awfully fast, y' know," Naruto stated looking at the door their female friend left out of. Sasuke smacked a hand to his own face, annoyed that Naruto did not know that he was the one that made her leave.

"Honestly, Sasuke," Naruto drawled, his blue eyes rolling heavenward. "You should write a book. And I have the perfect title for it too. 'How to Offend Women in Five Seconds or Less.' Do you affront everyone you meet? Did you have any friends at your old school?"

Sasuke glared at his supposed best friend but replied, "No I don't. And, yes, I had a friend." Naruto snickered at the friend comment, but stopped when Sasuke punched him. "He was this really quiet redhead at the back of the classroom. He got stalked just about as much as I did."

"What was his name?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know. He never talked."

Naruto blinked incredulously. What the hell? How can you be someone's friend and not know their name.

"How were you friends if you didn't know his name?"

"What are you not getting about he never talked!"

Naruto's face scrunched together, trying to understand what the Uchiha was getting at. He was absolutely certain that to be one's friend you had to at least know their name. But, he presumed, that this was Sasuke, and he was not exactly normal by any means. He, being the social butterfly that he was, knew everyone's name (whether or not they were his friend, foe, or stranger).

He started rambling again, something about "the concepts of being a good friend," and Sasuke noted that he needed to stock up on some pain killers. Headaches caused by Naruto were bitches, and he seemed to be getting them a lot lately. Yes, painkillers were a must…

"Hey, Sasuke, where are your pants?"

That or a muzzle.

* * *

The next day at work proved to be more eventful than the previous few.

He had heard no word from Sakura after what had happened the day before. Naruto had only stayed over a couple of minutes until he was (rather forcefully) kicked out of Sasuke's room. Naruto had decided it best to stay out of Sasuke's way after that.

Sure it was quiet, but things tended to get boring without those two.

Now all he had to look forward to was a day filled with fan girls, old people, and annoying children. Oh, wait and pretty-boy Hyuuga who was walking in at that moment. Oh, joy…

The white-eyed male looked around a bit before he spotted Sasuke at the front. This was not the kind of excitement he was asking for. But if Neji could keep him entertained, then he was welcome to stay… Besides it would look bad if he kicked out a customer.

"Hello, Sasuke," the Hyuuga greeted the man opposite of him, "have you seen Sakura around?"

"She doesn't work here anymore."

Neji seemed genuinely surprised by this bit of information. His brows furrowed and he started mumbling something to himself. Then his gaze shifted back to Sasuke, who was still waiting for him to disappear, and opened his mouth again to speak.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

Sasuke quirked a brow and asked, "How the hell would I know? In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly on speaking terms." Although that was one hell of a talk they had last night.

"If you see her tell her to call me."

Sasuke nodded to the Hyuuga, but really did not plan to follow his instructions. This was the guy that had his tongue shoved down her throat a few weeks ago. He was also the one that made her cry and quit her job… okay, maybe Sasuke might have been a key component for her quitting, but this was about Neji not Sasuke.

"Oh, and Sasuke!" Neji called and Sasuke wondered when Neji had started to leave. "I'll be cheering for you."

With those words spoken, Neji left the building leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

* * *

Sakura idly strolled down the sidewalk, not really knowing where she was headed. Ino and Neji had left numerous voice mails on her phone since she had gotten back. She had actually made up with Ino, and after they had both stopped crying they had decided they needed to have a day with just them. Sakura, excited to have her best friend back (well, maybe not best friend, it would take time to be that again), immediately agreed to the shopping spree.

She then had talked to Neji, who had not actually been as bad as everyone made him out to be. She had been mad at first, snapping at him every few minutes, but when he had cleared up their messy break-up things went smoother. He made her realize that Sasuke had been a big part of her even when she had been avoiding him. It all made her head hurt.

She stopped walking at the sudden realization and found herself at a very familiar coffee shop. The sign loomed over her head, almost threatening. But then again, maybe it was. It was daring her to enter, to face her fears and hang out at her favorite diner without going crazy with memories. Yes, that was what she was going to do.

Taking a deep breath she entered.

* * *

Sakura entered the little café, the one where she and Sasuke had gotten to know each other that one day—well, rather violently in her terms, but they did nonetheless. Not even the smell of the coffee in front of her calmed her down. But how could it? It was the same flavor that Sasuke had "shared" with her in their second kiss.

But she refused to sit at their table, the one in which he had mocked "walls" and she kicked him in the shin. She had opted for the countertop, receiving several worried glances from the elderly man behind it.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently, taking her eyes away from her still-full cup.

He recognized this one, which wasn't hard because of her unusual hair color, but she was the one that always had a smile on her face and usually ordered five cups by now. He touched her shoulder, a tender smile on his face.

"I wish I knew," she answered truthfully, her gaze on her dainty hands

His brows furrowed as to why she could be this depressed. Then he remembered that guy she had sat with a couple of weeks ago.

"Is it about that one boy?"

"Maybe. I want to hate him… But I think… I'm in love with him."

The man nodded, his shiny blue eyes shifting from her saddened face to another customer. He patter her shoulder, causing her to look up, and he smiled kindly down at her.

"Why don't you just tell him that?"

Sakura's mouth opened and closed numerous times before she sputtered, "Why would I do that! He probably thinks I hate him, he probably hates me, too! I mean I did kind of just run off very quickly last night. But I was afraid-"

Her ramblings were cut short by the old man as he once again spoke, "I don't think he really believes you hate him all that much. Nor do I think he hates you as much as you're making it seem."

She looked up at the old man, confused by what he was saying. Then she noticed his eyes were elsewhere, somewhere behind her. Most likely another customer, but he usually did not seem so interested in them. So, Sakura turned in her seat, green eyes widening in shock.

Sasuke was standing by the entrance staring straight at her. Her porcelain face turned pink as she spun around to give the old man an incredulous book. She was not ready to face him yet! But the old man just chuckled and left to take care of other customers, leaving her with only Sasuke and a whole lot of strangers to vent to.

She would rather take her chances with that shifty guy in the corner…

Sakura idly traced her fingers on the smooth surface of the coffee shop's countertop. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of her father and that night with Sasuke. The one that plagued her thoughts the most, though, was that Sasuke was here and looking for her. Her stomach churned at the thought of leaving now more than ever. She had been so lost in thought that she did not even notice that her old coffee mug was nowhere to be found. Maybe that was her cue to leave. Maybe she could get out of here before Sasuke made it over. She brightened with the thought of avoiding him.

That was until an ivory mug was placed before her, the scent of hazelnut wafting through her senses. Only few people knew her favorite drink, only one knew the kind she loved most. Uchiha Sasuke.

Her green eyes traveled up the length of his arm and settled on his slightly concerned (as worried as he could be) expression. He furrowed his brows, as if trying to read her thoughts, but then gave up when she broke their eye contact. She knew what would happen if she dared keep up with that intense gaze, and she really was not sure she wanted it to happen again.

Not with how things were going at the moment.

"I," she started taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage, "assume you want to talk."

Sasuke leaned back in the seat he occupied, trademark smirk playing at his lips, as he answered, "Maybe, but you do know what happens when you assume things. It makes an ass out you and me."

Sakura rolled her apple green eyes, raking a hand through roseate locks, and bit back, "Nice to know you finally realized you were an asshole. You really deserve a cookie."

"Flattery isn't going to work, Sakura," he said and she could not help but to laugh.

Maybe things were not going to be as bad as she thought. Not only did she get treated to her favorite drink (and many more), but she got back the Sasuke she knew before Ino came back home. Maybe, just maybe, this summer would not turn out as bad as she once thought.

* * *

Haruno Sakura's father stepped into his house late that night, tossing his bags to the ground as well as his coat. Work had been extended long into the night, as the case he had been working on was moved up to an earlier date. He noticed that his answering machine was blinking, letting him know he had a message.

He pressed play and waited for the speaker to start talking. He was surprised to hear his daughter on the other side spitting out words so quickly he barely understood. And then in the background he could hear two other guys. One was easily recognizable as the Uzumaki boy who lived down the road from Sakura. He was always such a polite boy…

"Hi, Dad, it's Sakura! I see that you're not in, but I have to tell you my decision. I hope you won't be mad, but I have decided to stay in Konoha for a while. Don't worry, though, because I will visit all the time. Especially on National Coffee Day, and then you can meet Sasuke!"

--"Ooh, Sakura's got a boyfriend! Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree. F-U-C--OW! Sasuke!"--

--"Shut up, that's her father on the phone, idiot."--

--"Oh, shit!"

"Sorry about that. I have to stay here and keep these boys in line. You know how Naruto is."

--"I resent that!"--

"But I love you, Dad, and I will try to call you everyday. Naruto, put that down! Sasuke, don't hit him that's my job! Bye, Dad, I love you and have a great day!"

Click. Beep, beep, beep…

…**THE END**…

**A/N**: I'm not entirely fond of this chapter. It was kind of rushed… I did write it fairly quickly and edited even quicker--minus the two months it took to actually start it. Then again, a lot has been happening. I was put in the hospital again. But for heart problems this time… It sucks. Anyways, I'm considering maybe a short little epilogue, but that's only if anyone really wants one.

I also have another story that I really would like to start up soon. It's the gift-fic I promised **Sakura Uchiha** that I would write. I'll probably put more info up about it on my profile on a later date. I think it will be good, and hopefully it will be. So, stay tuned for it and the (maybe)epilogue for this story. Bye-bye! Thanks for all of your help! You've made HoSS my best story, and maybe my favorite as well. Love you all so much!

**Sweet Bliss**


End file.
